Be Careful What You Wish For
by BelaLorelei
Summary: After a hectic meeting, Romano wishes Spain was different. Be careful what you wish for, Romano. You never know who may be listening. With Liechtenstein and Switzerland too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for checking this out. ^-^ This is my first fic, so please don't shoot me.**

As Romano stood on the balcony of his hotel room, he sighed. It was a beautiful night, although it was cold outside. He admired the view of London from his balcony, even though he would never admit to thinking such thoughts. "Why does that tomato bastard have to be so stupid?" he asked himself. He took a bite of the tomato in his hand. Sighing again, Romano entered his room, collapsing on the bed. After finishing his tomato, he began to undress so he could go to bed. Spain had told him earlier that he was going drinking with France and Prussia, but what surprised him was that America, England, Germany, and (who was he again? Oh yeah) Canada were joining them. Lovino was began to get teary eyed, so he decided to go to sleep. Climbing into his bed, he stared out his window.

As he put his head on the pillow, he began to think about his day.

It began as a normal day, waking up in his hotel room with slight pressure on his chest. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a certain Spaniard sleeping next to him. Lovino suddenly sat up, waking the previously sleeping man.

"Buenos Dias Lovi~" Antonio said, yawning loudly.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing in my bed? And don't call me Lovi!" the Italian replied, with reddening face.

"Awwww Lovi~ you look just like un tomate, and by the way, this is my bed." Spain happily said, with a large grin on his face.

"What?" Romano said with an even redder face, which only proved that he did look like a tomato.

"Anyway, we should get ready for the meeting. Germany will yell at us again if we're late." the Spaniard pouted. He then left the warmth of his bed, and went to the closet to take out his clothes for the meeting. He then threw his "tomato" his own clothing, for they shared a hotel room.

"Remind me again why I'm sharing a hotel room with you, tomato bastard." Lovino said, unhappily taking his clothes, beginning to dress himself.

"Well," Spain began, "Feli wanted to share a hotel room with Germany, and who can resist Feliciano's cuteness?" Romano then rolled his eyes, unhappy that Spain obviously preferred his fratello to him.

"Whatever bastardo." Romano said, getting up from the bed, fully clothed, going over to their bathroom. After brushing his teeth he re-entered his room, only to see Antonio having trouble putting his tie on.

"Let me do it, stupid." the Italian said, fixing Spain's tie. He was secretly happy to do this, and he hoped Antonio would never find out how much Lovino actually enjoyed his presence.

"Gracias, Lovi." Spain said with another beautiful smile. It was smiles like these that made the little italian smile as well, but he stubbornly refused to do so.

After they were both dressed and the spaniard brushed his teeth, the pair went to another world meeting, hoping something could actually be accomplished this time.

Lovino and Antonio arrived at the conference room, taking their seats. America was yelling about nonsense, France was trying to molest a very unhappy England, Russia and Belarus were looking creepy, China was trying to sell everyone snacks, Switzerland was glaring at everyone who came within five meters of his sister, and Greece was sleeping. Everything was normal. After about thirty minutes of this, Germany stood up very angrily.

"Everybody, quiet down" Ludwig announced very loudly. "We are here for a meeting, not socializing. Today's meeting is about global warming. Everyone who would like to make a speech has eight minutes to do so, and there will not be even one whisper going over that time limit. The meeting will be adjourned at five thirty, to make up for the thirty minutes wasted doing nothing! Who would like to speak first?"

As usual, Italy's hand shot up, along with America's. All the other nations knew what both of them wanted to say. Nearly everyone in the room looked at the clock. Twelve thirty. It was going to be a long meeting.

Everything in the meeting was going smoothly, until around three o'clock. It was time for the country of France to make his speech. Germany inwardly groaned. He anticipated what he almost knew was going to happen. France's speech began with a well thought out plan. Then England objected the plan. America took England's side, while Prussia and Spain both voiced their agreements with France. All hell broke loose. The countries were all taking sides, even if they didn't care. Only a few countries like Switzerland and Liechtenstein did not participate.

Eventually, it became an all-out brawl between the nations. They were going for old enemies, looking for others who they had bottled up grudges against. Realizing this was getting out of hand, Prussia had a moment of maturity and tried to end it. Even though he failed epically, he decided to get whats his name drunk. Very, very drunk.

Out of no where, that country took out a large, metal hockey stick and began to hit people with it. After knocking out England and France, he went for America. America pulled out a baseball bat, and after a long fight, Canofa defeated him. He then jumped Russia, rendering him unconscious, all the countries stopped fighting to stare at Canada (that's his name!) in horror. He then collapsed and fell over. A very tired Germany then decided to end the meeting early. All the others agreed, and Prussia dragged Canada out of the room. Germany, China, and Japan stayed behind to revive the nations knocked out by Canada.

Around three thirty, Romano and Spain entered their car. Spain was limping, but Romano was worse. A Latin American country tried to use him as a hostage against Spain, and he got a bloody nose and a limp. Although that hurt, he was in the most pain by his arm because of a stray knife thrown by Belarus. All he needed was a bandage, since countries healed quickly, but his wound still hurt terribly. As Antonio began to drive, he tried to start a conversation with his tomato.

"Well, that meeting was interesting." the spaniard said with a small smile.

"Interesting?" Lovino screamed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I was fucking stabbed by a knife, and was used as a fucking hostage and I wasn't even fighting!"

"But-" Antonio began, but was quickly cut off by a very unhappy italian.

"And you manage to fucking get out with just a fucking bruise!"

"Lovi-"

"Don't 'Lovi' me, bastard. You even manage to fucking smile while I'm in pain because of you. I was a damn hostage! And you didn't even help me!" Romano cried out.

"I did try to help!" Spain protested.

"Like fucking hell you tried to help! You were to busy helping that damn potato bastard save Feliciano from Turkey." Lovino rambled " Bolivia fucking dislocated my nose! You should have helped me! I didn't even curse at you, I just screamed your name! Not even Spain! I screamed for Antonio!" Lovino ended, crying into his seat. Antonio turned to look at the crying man next to him. He felt terribly about not helping Lovi immediately, but he couldn't hear him over the noise of the other countries.

"Lo siento, Lovi." Spain said silently as they came near the hotel. Lovino didn't respond to him, so the spaniard forced a smile. He then heard his phone ring, and saw it was from France, one of his best friends. It invited him to go out drinking with some other nations. Antonio then decided to leave the italian by himself for a bit.

"I'm going out drinking with Prussia, France, Germany, America, England, and another person whose name I forgot. I'll walk you to the hotel room, and then I'll get going." Spain said with his fake smile.

"Okay." Romano said. It scared Spain to not hear him curse or have a bad attitude. A few minutes later, he parked the car and helped Lovino out. The walk to their hotel room was silent. As they reached the door, Romano opened the door and entered he slammed the door behind him, not saying goodbye to Spain.

"I'll see you later, Lovi." Spain said to a closed door, leaving him feeling empty inside. He was going to use the opportunity of drinking with his friends to drown his sorrows out.

That was Romano's long day. He sighed, turning his head to look out his window. He stared at the stars for a bit, then he saw a shooting star. Even though he didn't believe in magic, he asked the shooting star to grant his selfish wish.

"Please let Spain protect me more often. Please let him be less oblivious and happy. Please let him love me like I love him." Lovino thought. After thinking of his wish, he closed his eyes, forgetting about his pain. He began to think of other nations. He came to a conclusion that Spain should be a little bit more like Switzerland. He is sharp, neutral, serious, and he always protected his little sister, Liechtenstein, no matter what. After his last thought, he began to drift off to sleep, not realizing that the "star" heard his wish.

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter we'll see Liechtenstein's point of view! Please review and tell me where I can improve! ^-^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! It's Liechtenstein's turn... ^-^ Thanks to Roxi2Star and amerique for reviewing! LUV ALL YOU READERS!**

Liechtenstein yawned loudly as she climbed into her bed. Turning her head to the balcony outside the hotel room she shared with her brother, she could see him polishing his rifle. She sighed, wanting to apologize for what she told him earlier. She knew everything he did for her was out of love, but it still hurt her sometimes.

"Good night, bruder." she whispered quietly, knowing Switzerland would not respond. She turned her head back, facing a wall. As Lili closed her eyes, she thought about her day, bringing tears to her eyes as she thought of how she hurt her beloved brother.

She woke up early this morning, courtesy of Vash's alarm clock. He always woke up early to polish and reload his favorite gun. She didn't mind, though. Lili liked to plan the day in her head every morning, anticipating spending the day with her favorite person in the world.

"Good morning, bruder." Liechtenstein said happily, about thirty minutes after she woke up. She smiled when she saw Switzerland blush, for he was wearing the pajamas she made him.

"Good morning, Lili. Did you sleep well?" Vash asked.

"Of course bruder!" Lili replied with her vitality showing in her voice.

"Are you hungry? We can get dressed and have breakfast? England said the hotel gives complementary breakfast if you present your room key." At this, Liechtenstein hid a giggle. Her big brother was as frugal as always!

"Yes," Lili replied, "I'm a bit hungry. Let's get dressed. Then we can eat and maybe walk in the gardens outside!"

"That would be nice. You can use the bathroom first." the swiss man said. After they were both dressed and Vash strapped his rifle to his back, the two went down to get some breakfast. They both filled their plates with fruits, since the hotel was in England. Why risk their lives trying a pastry?

The pair took a table by a window and began to eat in silence. Lili decided to break the silence.

"Bruder, I wonder if we will accomplish anything at the meeting today? We normally don't, or we leave early."

"Knowing all the nations, nothing will get done, but we can always hope." After this small exchange of words, the two ate in silence again. As they finished their fruit, they realized the meeting would start in half an hour. They decided to go to the meeting, and after they could look at the gardens.

As Lili and Vash arrived at the conference room, the only other nations there were Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, China, Korea, and Japan. Italy was telling Germany and Austria about the wonders of pasta. Korea was groping China, and Japan and Hungary were doing something suspicious on Japan's laptop. Liechtenstein and Switzerland took their seats as the other nations began to file in the room.

The meeting was the same as every other meeting. It began late, Italy and America made speeches about how pasta and super heroes could stop global warming. Then France made a speech, to which England objected. A simple disagreement turned into a huge brawl. Liechtenstein began to grow scared as weapons were being brought out. This didn't happen often. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bolivia holding Romano hostage, but Spain wasn't there to save him.

"Big Bruder, look! We should help him. Nobody else is! I know you can stop Bolivia. Please, you would be doing the right thing." Lili tried to persuade Vash, but he refused.

"My main priority is to keep you safe." he began "I promised I would save you from anything and anyone when you became my sister. Although I do feel badly, I only want to protect you."

"But I can protect myself from all the lessons you gave me. And-"

"No! I won't let you! I can't lose another person close to me. Lili, please." At this, he reached out to grab Liechtenstein's hand.

"I can't believe you sometimes, bruder! I love you too, but I don't have any friends. You scare them all away. Sometimes I can't stand you!" She then jerked away from his grasp, and turned away.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein. I never knew you thought that way." he then exited the meeting room, leaving his sister to run after him.

"I didn't mean it like that Switzy." Liechtenstein said quietly, feeling remorseful. "I just wish you could be more outgoing, and less likely to shoot people who come within five meters of me." She then tried to pull on his arm, but he continued to walk away.

"I'm going back to the hotel. You can come with me or have someone else take you." Vash said, emotionless. Lili decided to follow him, but he didn't turn back to her. As they reached the car, Liechtenstein began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry, bruder. I love you." she choked out. "Please don't be angry with me." She loved him more than a normal sibling should. He saved her life, and she would be eternally grateful, but he might not even know. Much to her dismay, he didn't respond to what she said. She continued to cry as they came to the hotel, and entered their room.

"If you need me I'll be out on the balcony. Don't bother me unless it is an emergency." Switzerland said in a cold tone of voice which scared Liechtenstein. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't know how.

"Okay, Switzerland. I'll just change clothes, then I'll take a walk." Lili said forcing a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm positive. Be back before nightfall. And don't forget to bring a wallet and something to protect yourself with." At this, Lili truly smiled. At least he was worried about her, even if only a little bit!

"Of course!" she said while taking a blue shirt and white blouse out of their closet. After changing, she put on her shoes and left the hotel room, walking to the garden outside the hotel. On her way there, she ran into Austria and Hungary.

"Hello!" Liechtenstein said cheerfully.

"Hello Lili!" Hungary replied, matching her enthusiasm. "It's a bit strange to see you without Vash." Lili's smile dropped at this comment. Hungary and Austria both noticed, but after both decided not to say anything.

"Yes, he wanted to clean his guns." She fibbed slightly. He was cleaning his rifle, but that wasn't why he didn't join his sister on her walk.

"That's to bad." Austria remarked, deciding to change the topic, "I was looking for a ballroom. Have you seen one?"

"No, but why are you looking for a ballroom in the hotel?" Lili asked, curious.

"Because there must be a piano in the ballroom." Austria replied, as if this was obvious.

"Sorry, Lili, but we must get going. Roderich gets a little PMS if he doesn't play his piano." Hungary giggled ignoring the glare sent to her. "I'll see you soon, honey"

"Goodbye Roderich! I'll see you soon Elizabeta!" Lili called out, waving as they left in pursuit of a piano.

After this encounter, Lili found the garden. She walked around the garden, humming to herself. She was admiring some flowers, until a rose was shoved in her face. She looked up, and noticed France, with his pervert face on. Seeing her look up at him, he winked at her.

"What are you doing without your brother?" France asked "If you would like, I can-" he was then cut off by Lili kneeing his stomach, leaving him doubled over in pain. At this, she began to run, and didn't stop until she reached her hotel room. After unlocking the door, she quickly ran inside. Switzerland, noticing her hasty arrival looked up as she barged onto the balcony.

"I saw France in the garden and he winked at me and had on a creepy face so I ran back to the room. " She said, rushing it all in one breath.

"I thought you said you could protect yourself." Vash said, an amused tone sneaking into his voice.

"I can, but France doesn't count. Neither does Russia." Liechtenstein added as an afterthought.

"Alright, just read your book until it's time to go to bed, alright?" Switzerland said.

Lili sighed, as she finished recounting the day. She was glad it was finally over.

"That was an eventful day." Lili thought. "I wish I hadn't hurt dear Switzy's feelings." Turning her head again, she saw Vash coming back into their hotel room, and climbing into his own bed, the one closer to the wall. She pretended to be asleep, and she heard him curse himself slightly under his breath, for being a terrible brother. Lili sighed, looking at the stars through the balcony. She looked at them for about ten minutes, until she saw a shooting star. She began to wish in her head, hoping her dreams could be granted.

Please let brother become more happy. Please let him give me more freedom. Please let him express his feelings better. And please let him truly forgive me. I love him so much! Maybe let him be like... um... Spain! Yes! He always shows his true feelings, and he is protective of Romano, but still gives him freedom. Little did she know that someone a few doors down from her had a very similar wish.

**And that's it! I'm sorry for some epic OOCness, but I'll try to fix it in the upcoming chapters! Thanks so much for reading, and tell me where I can improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's my third chapter already! **

**Thanks so much to Ella Lea, Elanor Lachon, OtakuHarunaHimawari, Roxi2Star, and owl7498 for reviewing to my story! It inspires me to come up with new ideas... And here's the next chapter! ^-^**

Liechtenstein

_Ring... Ring...RIIIIIIIIING!_

Liechtenstein yawned, hearing her brother's alarm clock. That meant it was exactly ten-thirty. As she sit up in her bed to greet her brother good morning, she realized something strange. He was still sleeping! Lili wondered if Vash was feeling unwell. He would wake up normally at any sudden noise. Lili walked out of her bed, walking towards the swiss man. He had a peaceful look on his face, which made Lili smile at her bruder.

"Good morning, big bruder!" Liechtenstein said cheerfully, hoping he might have forgotten about the previous day. She waited a few moments for his response, but he did not wake up. At this, Liechtenstein began to panic.

"Switzy, wake up!" she said louder, with an urgent tone of voice. "Please! Bruder!" then Lili began to shake him, to which he slowly opened his eyes.

"Who is... Oh, guten morgen, Lili!" Vash said, with a happy-go-lucky smile and an even happier tone of voice.

"Bruder, are you feeling alright?" Lili asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course I'm feeling alright!" Switzerland said with a huge grin on his face. "And by the way, you look so beautiful today!" Upon seeing his face, she began to slowly back away, scared he might have snapped from the way she yelled at him.

"What's wrong, Liechty?" Vash asked, the smile still not slipping from his face. "If you keep on playing games like this, we're going to miss our flight home!"

"Why are you calling me Liechty?" she asked, scared.

"Because, your name is cuter like that, almost as cute as you are!"

Romano

When Romano woke up in the afternoon, he noticed something strange. He felt cold even though he was in his bed. As he opened his eyes, he realized why. There was nobody in his bed next to him. As his senses became more acute, he could hear something like metal sharpening. It was coming towards the direction of the balcony. As he turned his head, he saw something strange.

On the balcony was the spaniard he was sharing a room with. There were many things strange about this. One, Spain was not smiling. This only happened when he was either really sad or angry. Two, the most obvious of the reasons, was that Spain was awake. He never woke up before Romano. Both of them would wake up around the same time, since they both were very late sleepers. And three, the one which scared Lovino most of all.

Spain was sharpening his old battle axe, Maria.

He only used his old battle axe when something was REALLY serious. The last time Lovino saw it was when Antonio led the Spanish Armada. Since Spain was obviously not happy, Romano decided to put on some clothing before confronting him. After he was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, he went out on the balcony.

"Good morning, Lovino." Spain said while turning his head slightly, making eye-contact.

"Listen, tomato bastard, I don't know who the fucking hell you want to kill, or why, just-"

"I just want to have a weapon to be able to protect you. And my neutrality." Antonio interrupted, creasing his eyebrows.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Antonio?" Lovino asked, backing away slowly.

"Neutrality?" the italian thought. That didn't sound like Antonio. Hell, he didn't even think his vocabulary was that advanced!

"Nothing is wrong, Lovino." the spaniard said. It was twice that he had said Lovino, and not Lovi.

"You're not calling me Lovi, bastard. You always call me that, even when I tell you to shut the fuck up." the italian whispered, in a very manly way. He looked on the verge of tears.

Spain, noticing the atmosphere for the first time in years, set down his axe and gave Romano an awkward hug. Romano pushed him away, and ran out the room. HIS Spain never gave hugs like that. What if something was wrong! What if it wasn't his Spain?

As Lovino ran, Antonio went to strap his axe onto his back, then proceeded to run after him. What if he got lost? Or worse, what if he ran into someone like France or Austria?

**Sorry this chapter isn't that good. ^.^' I needed a filer chapter... Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Every time I get one, I start smiling like a psychopath clown. I just get so happy! Thanks for reading. I love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAAAAAAY NEW CHAPTER! ^-^**

**I've received so many sweet reviews! I love you all! Special thanks to Roxi2Star, lunynha, Eleanor Lachon, Anamique4, HungaryJayFeather, OtakuHarunaHimawari, owl7498, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Alexia-Esco, and Nokurna168. Thanks for clicking on my story and reading!**

Romano

As Romano ran down the hallway, trying to escape the persistent spaniard, only one thought ran through his head.

This thought happened to be "Fuck my life."

How can Spain keep up with him? He's italian for fuck's sake. The only other nation proven to out-run him is Veneziano. And only when the British Army is after him. So how can that lazy tomato bastard keep up with him? Romano slowed down slightly as he turned around a corner, only finding it to be a dead end. Lovino then began to panic. He tried to come up with a rational idea for why Antonio became a neutral, seemingly sadistic bastard. He must have hit his fucking head or something while drinking!

"I... Finally... Caught up... With you." Spain managed to pant out, taking quick breaths to avoid passing out.

Liechtenstein

"Can you repeat that please, big bruder?" Liechtenstein said, frightened, but also on the verge of tears.

"I called you Liechty because your name is so long~." Switzerland said, with another REALLY happy smile. "And also, if we don't hurry up, we're going to miss our flight home!"

"O-okay, Switzy." The newly named Liechty said, hesitantly. Switzerland then proceeded to remove his night close in her presence.

"What are you doing, b-bruder." Lili stumbled out, covering her face, blushing a deep red.

"I'm only changing," Vash said, "And you look just like a tomato!" he added oblivious to the situation he put his sister in.

"Okay, bruder." Liechtenstein began. "I'll go get ready in the bathroom, and you can get ready in the bedroom." Lili then began to take her going home outfit out of the closet. She decided on her favorite red dress, which Vash gave to her on her birthday the year before. After taking her clothing and fresh undergarments, she hurried into the bathroom. While brushing her hair, Lili paused for a moment.

When did she remember someone else being called a tomato?

Romano

After Spain calmed down, he tried to speak with Romano.

"What's wrong, Lovino?" Every time he said Lovino, it gave said person a sharp, piercing pain in his chest. "Did someone hurt you while I was gone?" he asked, with a change from a plain face to one with creased eyebrows and a strange aura emitting from his form.

"N-no one hurt me, bastard." Romano responded, shaking in a very manly way. At this, Spain seemed to calm down, but he was at alert.

"Okay, but let me know if anything happens." Spain said. "Oh, and we're leaving for the airport in an hour, so be we have to pack our bags now. The day after we arrive at my house, we will begin to train you in case anyone attacks you. Like France. Or Russia." Antonio paused for a moment. "Or Austria." he added, which confused Lovino. Why Austria?

"Why Austria?" Lovino asked, repeating his thought.

"I don't know." Antonio said, stopping to think. "I just feel that he's slightly dangerous. I'm not quite sure why, though." After a few more moments, the two began to walk back to their room, Antonio leading the way for Lovino like he was a lost puppy.

"Anyway, tomato bastard, I'm with the fucking mafia. I don't need any damn training lessons!" the southern italian said, with an exasperated look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Of course you need lessons, and it's my duty to give you all the necessary steps." the spaniard said in turn, still lacking his smile.

"All right, you sick bastard. I'll take your damn lessons, so you better be happy!" Lovino said, as they reached their room.

"I just want you to be safe." Antonio said, and Lovino waited a few seconds for another word to be added onto the sentence. It's not like he wanted Spain to call him his Lovi. Where did you get that idea?

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever bastardo." Romano said, while dragging his suitcase out and beginning to pack his bags.

Liechtenstein

After the two dressed and packed their bags, the two headed to the airport. Using their special passes all countries have, they didn't have to go through airport security. Only, when Vash was stopped by a young female security guard, Lili began to get nervous.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but firearms are not permitted on our planes." the security guard said.

"Awwwww why?" Vash asked with an adorable pout that made the security guard blush.

"Because weapons are very dangerous, and someone as young as you shouldn't be needing a gun, or four." the security guard said, confused about why this young man would have a rifle, two pistols, and a shotgun.

Before Switzerland could say anything strange, Liechtenstein began making something up.

"You see," she began, trying to think of a reason why they would need guns. "We're from Switzerland, and everyone has guns there?" she said, with a pleading look. "We can put them in the cargo section of the plane, but we should be able to keep them!" she finished, with a pleading smile.

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't allow you to take them."

"Excuse me," Switzerland said, with another strangely stunning smile. "But we have special I.D. Cards that allow us to bring firearms, but if you insist, we can give them to our english friend to ship to us. I'm sure he won't mind."

Vash, who somehow became romantic, convinced the security guard to leave them be. This was to the shock of Lili, recalling how her brother always gets flustered around girls that aren't Hungary and herself.

As they began to walk into the plane, Vash looked over his shoulder, and smiled at Lili, grabbing her hand. He never acted this open! He was always awkward and careful, asking if he could take her hand. Liechtenstein began to wonder about her brother's sanity.

**Another chapter finished! ^-^ I really want them back in their countries, so, as you readers most likely noticed, I'm trying to rush them along! Thank you for reading! Also, my next update is probably going to be on Monday, 'cuz I'm going to Boston! YAAAAAY! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I can't believe I'm this far already... Anyway, I REALLY want to thank Anamique4, Willowfur, lunynha, Roxi2Star, Alexia-Esco, Nokturna168, owl7498, OtakuHarunaHimawari, Eleanor Lachon, and foREVerhauntingme. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Here's the newest installment of Be Careful What You Wish For. (I've always wanted to say that! ^.^')**

After Romano and Spain finished packing their bags, they drove to the airport. Using their "identification cards", which portrayed them as significant government workers, they flew by security, only to be stopped by a female security guard.

"Excuse me," she said, in a very peculiar tone. If she let one more person through with a dangerous weapon, she would be fired! "Axes and other pieces of weaponry are not permitted to be on the plane."

Spain stopped for a moment, then continued to walk. Romano trailed after, dragging his heavy suitcase. The security guard followed at a quickening pace.

"You must stop, and hand over your weapon, or you will be arrested for resisting." as she spoke, her voice quavered a bit, for Antonio turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, officer," Antonio began, with an annoyed tone. "But I can't give you my axe. Without it, I would be unable to protect myself and my charge. You see, sometimes people attack us. We need to be protected at all times. I can show you my I.D. Card, or you can leave now." he finished, leaving the security guard to stand there, mouth agape.

"You bastard!" Lovino said in a hushed tone. "You could have gotten us into fucking trouble with England!"

Antonio, reading the atmosphere again, decided not to answer, but he then grabbed Lovino by the hand, ignoring the stream of italian curses coming from his mouth. They remained that way until they reaching the inside of the airplane. When the spaniard saw Lovino was blushing like a tomato, he blushed slightly too. When they sat down, Lovino finally decided this is enough.

"Alright, bastard, stop the act. I forgive you." the italian said this, and turned to look out the window.

"What act, Lovino?" said man cringed at the use of his full name. "I'm not acting, and I can't understand why you think I would be."

Romano turned away to the window to face Spain. "Are you fucking kidding me? You've never acted like this! You're fucking awkward, and axe-happy." Romano started to scream, attracting attention. "What happened to the damn Antonio who I knew for almost my whole fucking life!"

Antonio didn't understand, but wisely chose not to respond. It would start a fight and bother the other people around them.

"Excuse me, sir, but you must refrain from yelling like that. You're bothering the other people, and you could disturb the pilot." a fight stewardess said, as the plane was finally in the air.

"Whatever." Romano said, with a small pout. In a few hours, the two would arrive in Spain again after a silent flight.

After the plane landed, the two exited the airport, going to Spain's house. Still not speaking, the two entered the house, interrupted by Romano's stomach growling.

"I'm going to make some pasta and tomato sauce, bastard." Romano said, with his arms crossed heading to the kitchen.

Spain then sat down on the couch, and decided to polish his axe again. What if their house was invaded while they were eating. Meanwhile, while Roman was cooking, he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong with the tomato bastard?" Lovino thought, cocking his head slightly to the right. "Chigi! It's like he's become someone else. He doesn't call me Lovi, and he's always with his axe." Lovino began to add pasta to the boiling water. "And the strangest of all, he's not eating tomatoes! What the fuck is wrong with him?" His thought process continued like this throughout his cooking. As the signaled to Antonio that the food was ready, he served them pasta, and he began to eat.

Only, Lovino noticed something very strange, and this really freaked him out. Spain was avoiding the tomatoes on his plate. Not only avoiding them, but pushing them on the opposite side of his plate, and ate the plain pasta. Lovino stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What the hell?" Romano said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?" Romano exploded, jumping up from his chair and throwing his fork at Spain, who hastily dodged it. "WHY AREN'T YOU EATING THE MOTHER FUCKING TOMATOES?" Romano began to pant heavily, his eye twitching. "DO YOU FUCKING HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST TOMATOES? CHIGI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING DISCOVERED THE DAMN FRUIT, NOT ME!" and with this, the italian sat down, still panting, and put his head on the table. He started muttering, in a language unknown to Spain, but it seemed like he was muttering pure nonsense.

"Are you feeling okay?" Spain asked, placing his hand to Romano's forehead. Romano just glared at Spain.

"You know, tomatoes are delicious," the spaniard started to say, trying to appease the italian. "But I like chocolate more. I discovered that too, around the rainforests when I went to the Americas. Would you like some?" Antonio pulled out a box of spanish chocolates, only to have them grabbed at and thrown in his face by Lovino. Antonio sighed, watching the angry man storm out of the room, angry someone had dissed his precious treasures.

After about an hour, Antonio went upstairs to Lovino's room, knocking on his door.

"May I please come in?" Antonio asked with a concerned voice.

"You never would have asked two days ago. You would never have dissed tomatoes two days ago!" Lovino sobbed into his pillow.

"I'm sorry, Romano," Spain said, opening the door and entering the room. "But I'll make it up to you! I promise!" he added, seeing Romano look up at his face.

"H-How do you intend to do that, b-bastard?" Lovino sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

"We can start training tomorrow?" Antonio said, with an uneasy smile. He noticed the look he was getting. "It will be fun! And you'll learn how to beat up France if he ever tries to molest you." Antonio started emitting strange auras at the thought of beating France with his axe, Maria.

"Fine. What ever to- bastardo." he decided to leave out the tomato part, for it was gone. His Spain was gone.

**I'm so sorry I'm updating this so late! It would normally be up by now... ;-; Anyway, next chapter, we return to our adorable friend Liechtenstein. Thanks so much for reviewing, alerting, reading, etc. And also, I'm taking votes. Who should appear next? Italy or France? Review with who you want to see visit the transformed Switzerland and Spain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEXT CHAPTER! I can't believe my story has almost forty reviews! I give you all cyber-pasta! Special thanks to Willowfur, Anamique4, InTheAsylum, Eleanor Lachon, b4ndg33k, Alexia-Esco, HungaryJayFeather, and owl7498. You guys wouldn't believe how happy each review makes me! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

After the long plane ride, Lili and Vash finally arrived in Switzerland. They were both happy to be home, but Vash was a little TOO happy. He was actually skipping around the airport. Yes, the cynical and stoic personification of Switzerland was dragging Liechtenstein through the airport, holding her hand, and skipping. Liechtenstein was turning red as people were staring, and tourists were snapping pictures.

"Big bruder, stop this act!" Lili said, on the verge of tears. Vash stopped skipping as his smile dropped from seeing Lili almost crying.

"What act?" Switzerland asked, thinking slowly. Was there an act? Liechtenstein was even more confused, but finally begun to cry. He waited to get into the car before speaking.

"There is no act, Lili." using her human name calmed her a little, but she didn't respond until they reached their house, a full hour and a half later. They exited their car, and stood around three feet away from each other.

"I'm sorry, bruder." She apologized, hoping her would return to normal.

"I didn't mean it" she continued, stepping closer to him, lessening the distance. "I love you the way you are, even if you are protective of me. I know it's only because you love me, and-" she was cut of by Vash hugging her, but something was strange. The hug was normal, relaxing even. Then she knew something was strange.

"Of course I love you!" Switzerland exclaimed. "Now, let's have something to eat, and then go to bed."

"Yes, big bruder." Liechtenstein said, matching his attitude. She thought it was weird, but she followed him into their house anyway.

"Okay, Liechty! I'll make some Rösti." he said, smiling. A smiling Switzerland, made her blush. "You look just like a tomato!" he called to her as she ran to her room to write in her diary.

A little while later, she was called down to dinner. As she sat down, she noticed something a bit off about the food. As she ate a little, she realized why.

"Bruder!" she exclaimed! "You put tomatoes in it! You can't do that!" Onion, cheese, even bacon was okay to be added, but tomatoes! They just didn't taste right in the rösti!

"But tomatoes make everything taste better!" he said, with a happy grin on his face. Lili looked on in horror. He is swiss! Not spanish, or even italian!

"Bruder! You're ruining the traditional dish!" she said, shocked. She would always support her brother, but this was very weird.

"Liliiiiiiiii," Vash whined, with an unnatural looking pout on his face. "Tomatoes are so yummy~!" After doing so, he pulled a tomato out of nowhere and took a bite out of it. Lili turned away, remembering how just two days ago he could pull a gun out of nowhere. Now, he can pull tomatoes out of nowhere!

It was only two days, but it felt like forever to her.

"Big bruder, I'm going to bed. I need some sleep for tomorrow's training." Liechtenstein said, turning back to her brother, and rising from her seat.

"Why training?" Switzerland said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You can protect yourself!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. He jumped up, and started hugging her, which creeped her out. Blushing, she pulled away.

"Awwww, you look just like a tomato~!" Vash said, with an even larger grin on his face.

"I-I'm going to bed." Liechtenstein stammered. She hadn't had a problem with her speech since the end of World War II. She ran to her room, thinking.

"It must be stress that's making me stammer. But I've heard someone a lot like that. And Switzys not himself." Suddenly, realization came to her. "I'll observe him for a few days, to gain information! Then I'll call China. He's the oldest out of us all." She quickly ran to her dresser, and wrote more information into her diary.

After finishing up, she changed into the nightgown that matched her brother's. She giggled, remembering his face after seeing it. Memories like that made her so happy, but the nightgown was so old. She decided when all of this was finished, she would make a new pair of pajamas, but this time she would give Vash the right one! She giggled again, but then sighed.

She missed her cynical, awkward, but beloved Switzerland. As she closed her eyes, she wished he would come back.

**Thanks for reading! You can still vote on who will appear next, France or Italy... MWAHAHAHA**

**Anyway, I would be so happy if you reviewed! And yes, for all you readers, I know rösti is a breakfast food, but you can add stuff to it, but I've never had it with tomatoes... If anyone had, let me know how it tastes! That's all for now! ^-^ I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYBODY! Your votes have been counted, and FRANCE shall be appearing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, so that means owl7498, Anamique4, Alexia-Esco, Eleanor Lachon, lunynha and Willowfur. **

**By the way, I almost have 50 reviews! *jumps up and down * If your reviewer number fifty, I'll write you a one-shot if you'd like...**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein woke up that morning to the doorbell.

"I'll get it~" Lili heard Switzerland announce, happily. Lili yawned, then got up to start her day. Since there was a visitor, she decided to dress before heading to breakfast. That was a wise decision on her part. When Liechtenstein was finally in her dining room, she saw her brother entreating a frenchman. A very perverted frenchman at that.

France turned his head as he heard Liechtenstein's footsteps. He smiled at her, and began rise from his chair, closing in on the retreating Liechtenstein.

"Mon cher, do not be afraid!" He said, giving her a rose, which she shakily accepted. "I'm only here to apologize for whatever I did to you at the hotel." Lili blushed, remembering how she hastily beat Francis three days ago, while strolling in the garden.

"N-no, I'm sorry, Mr. Francis." Lili said, lowering her head. " Big bruder always told me not to let you within ten meters of my personal space."

"Speaking of your brother, what is wrong with him?" Francis said quietly, raising his eyebrow. He walked back to his seat, and gestured for Lili to sit down. She did, and waited until her brother left the room to bring them tomatoes. This only sparked France's interest.

"I don't know." Liechtenstein said sadly, lowering her eyes. "He was normal at the world meeting, but big bruder is weird now." France suddenly realized who Switzerland was acting like. He suddenly had on his rape face, which made Liechtenstein move away from him. His eyes glinted as Vash re-entered the room, with a ripe tomato for each of them.

"Switzerland, let's move to your living room, so we can be more comfortable." the swiss man nodded in response, and lead them to the living room, where France sat down on a love seat.

"This is going to be interesting!" France thought while sitting on a couch. "Come, sit on either side of me." he said, wondering if this would work. Vash plopped down on one side quickly, and Lili hesitated, but sat on his other side. Maybe Francis knew something about what was wrong with Vash!

Francis smiled, and then groped her older brother. "France, stop." Liechtenstein said, standing up.

"What's wrong, Liechty? He's only giving me a hug!" Switzerland said, oblivious to the situation. France, deciding it was safe, made his way over to Liechtenstein. His rape face returned, and he hoped Switzerland wasn't exactly like his friend, or he would be screwed. Really, really, screwed.

But when France reached his hand out to touch the shaking country, Switzerland's smile widened, in a Russia-like way. France noticed, and began to back up fear spreading across his face.

"Get away from my sister, France." Switzerland said in a monotonous voice. Liechtenstein turned her head, seeing her brother in an outfit she had never seen before, but France seemed to recognize it. He also had a strange weapon, which looked like an axe. It was a little bit different, though.

"Mercenary." France whispered to himself. "I was just tried to spread L'Amour! Don't kill me! I'm too gorgeous to die!" he screamed, flinging himself to the floor. "I can't die yet! Switzerland, get that halberd away from me! PLEASE!" France shot a look to Liechtenstein, and she grabbed onto her brother's arm, leaving France with an opportunity to run away, screaming.

"MERCENARY! MERCENARY!" he continued to scream, remembering when they aided him during his glory days. He ignored the looks he was getting from random swiss people, and avoiding a few bullets people were shooting at him.

Ignoring the loud frenchman, Lili smiled at her brother, to let him know she was safe. "Thank you bruder."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vash asked, and Lili smiled with a huge smile. He was coming back. "Are you unhurt?" Lili nodded.

"That's a relief." Vash said, and all of his weaponry and armor disappeared. "Would you like a tomato now?" he asked, huge smile reappearing. Liechtenstein sighed, they were back to square one.

Romano

"Romano! It's two o'clock, and therefore time for training! Put on your military uniform and meet me outside." Spain said, before walking into his room to get his axe. Romano groaned, he never really slept this late, only if he was stressed. Then he realized something.

"Dammit! I missed breakfast!" he pouted while putting on his military uniform. He finally went outside, still grumbling, around two-thirty. He was greeted by Spain outside, who was standing there with a chalkboard and chalk to match.

"You're a bit late, so you won't be able to have your siesta today." Spain said, ignoring the look Romano gave him.

"Motherfu-"

"Language, Lovino." Antonio interrupted, stopping the stream of curses before it came. Lovino sighed, wondering what time his training would end.

"First you must know never to trust strangers." He drew a picture of Austria on the board, to which the southern italian crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"You can't let them bribe you with sweets, or they will pull you into your van and-" it was Antonio's turn to be interrupted, but he said nothing as his was flashed by France, who somehow lost his clothes on his way from Switzerland.

"ANTONIO! SAVE ME!" he screamed, and continued his chant.

"Goddammit, wine bastard! Put some clothes on!" Lovino yelled, turning away. Antonio just stood there for a moment, before realizing France had no clothes on. He pulled out Maria, and eye twitching, warned Francis.

Francis became even more scared at the sight of Antonio's battle axe. He hadn't seen it for centuries!

"Francis," Spain warned, "I'm going to fucking murder you if you don't get away from my property." Romano pulled out a bowl of cherry tomatoes, and started watching the scene like it was his favorite movie.

"If you ever flash Romano again, it will be your last day on this Earth. Do you understand?" Spain said as France squeaked, but then he ran, faster than humanly possible, away. Spain sighed. "Training will be resumed tomorrow. We both need to rest up after a visit like that." Spain walked inside, wishing he had his knives with him. He could have thrown them after the frenchman.

Romano just stood alone for a few minutes before smirking. "It's about time he learned his friends are fucking bastards. Maybe I can say the potato bastard streaked me. He would finally leave Veneciano alone!"

**Oh, Romano. Anyway, thank you all SOOOOOO much for reading! I love you all. ^-^ Please review... The button is so lonely... Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I want to thank Willowfur, Anamique4, Ella Lea, Roxi2Star, owl7498, Eleanor Lachon, Alexia-Esco, and Nokturna168. I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOREVER AND EVER. AND EVER. AND EVEEEEER. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. **

Romano

"Hey! Bastard!" Romano shouted, running back into his house. Spain, who was sitting at the dining room table and checking the stock market, looked up. "Germany streaked me!"

"What?" Spain said, grabbing his axe. Had he heard Romano correctly?

"I said, that potato bastard streaked me!" Romano repeated, with a content smirk placed on his face. Sighing, Spain took his hand off his axe.

"Romano, I'm not stupid. I don't know what kind of grudge you have against Germany, but it's childish. He takes good care of your brother, and he doesn't do anything wrong." Romano looked shocked. "Also, Germany would never streak in his own house, let alone outside. I would understand if you said Prussia streaked you, or a drunk England streaked you. But Germany is a mature nation." Spain finished his speech, and turned to look at the silent nation standing before him.

Romano only glared, and went back to his room. On a second thought, he returned downstairs. "Let me know when you make lunch, bastard." he shouted, even though it was a short walk from the stairs to the dining room.

"I'm going to the market to buy some shrimp for paella. We're having that for dinner, and you can buy something to eat while we're out." Lovino perked up a bit when he heard the spaniard mention paella. Maybe he was coming back? It's only been a few days, but he started to hate this new Antonio.

"Alright," Lovino said, meeting Antonio by their front door. He was bringing some knives, but not his axe. An axe would scare the townspeople. "Let's go get some stupid shrimp. And let's pick up some cream so I can make a pasta sauce for tomorrow's dinner."

Liechtenstein

"Bruder, why don't we get some lunch at a restaurant?" Liechtenstein asked her brother, so she wouldn't have to eat more tomatoes.

"Okay!" Switzerland responded, with another REALLY large smile. He was beginning to annoy Liechtenstein. On the way to the restaurant, the two had a conversation about football (or soccer) and the upcoming 2012 olympics. When they reached the restaurant, they sat at a table outside.

"The weather is so nice out today!" Lili said cheerfully.

"I agree! It's a little bit cold, though, but it feels nice!" Vash smiled, and something confused Lili. He wasn't even scowling about paying! Meanwhile, Lili's mood entered borderline depression.

"Aw, Liechty, cheer up~!" Vash said, patting her head.

"Okay, bruder." she flashed him a fake smile, not wanting to upset him. Suddenly, her phone sounded.

"Do you mind if I answer, bruder?" Liechtenstein asked, standing from her chair.

"Not at all!" he waved as she walked past the seating area.

"Hello, this is Lili Zwingli speaking."

"Hey, Lili!" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh! Ms. Hungary!" Lili smiled.

"Hello honey. I'm just calling to remind you that we have a club meeting tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Vash, he'll think you've been kidnapped." Hungary smiled for two reasons. One: she was happy to speak with Liechtenstein. Two: she was remembering the last time Liechtenstein forgot to tell Switzerland she was "meeting with her boss". Let's just say all hell broke loose.

"Of course! I'll tell him now. See you tomorrow! Abschied!"

"Yes, I can't wait to see you there!" with the exchange finished, both closed their cell phones. Lili walked back to Vash, and they ate their meals and went home. Lili sighed when Vash didn't even flinch about their bill. They even shared an expensive salad!

Romano

The two reached the super market, where they picked up the best quality cream, which was slightly expensive. Spain looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown when he saw the price of the small bottle.

"Twenty dollars? That's such a waste of money!" Spain said, eyes wide like a deer.

"It's fucking worth it, frugal bastard." was Romano's only response as he put the cream in the basket. Dio, he's italian. How is he supposed to cook with shit ingredients?

When they reached the seafood section, they ran into Spain's older brother, Portugal. Portugal was surprised though. When he encountered Spain, he was expecting to be tackle-hugged by an idiot. Instead, he saw a scowling, serious looking man.

"What's wrong with him?" Portugal asked Romano, who simply shrugged. Portugal reached down, and picked up a pack of fairly priced shrimp. Now you see, our dear Spain was put in a dilemma. Even though both countries had a poor economy, Spain was doing slightly better than Portugal, so he could out-buy his brother. OR he could ignore him, buy the cheep shrimp, and save money.

Saving money won the battle, and Romano face palmed as Spain put the cheeper shrimp into his basket, and then was pulled to the checkout line.

**Thanks for reading! And if you can't tell what Liechtenstein's club is, it happens to be a yaoi fan club! *gasp * Anyway, I need help deciding who's going to be in it! Obviously Japan and Hungary will be in the club, but who else? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE! ^.^ That is all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted yet, I'm kind of doing REALLY badly in math, so I needed to study... ^-^' Anyway, I want to thank Roxi2Star, Eleanor Lachon, Anamique4, KNDNumbuh25, Iisstaringatyou, tsukihua16, lunynha, HungaryJayFeather, Alexia-Esco, owl7498, Willowfur, Nokturna168, and my beloved mommy Ella Lea. They're all AWESOME, because they reviewed! Before I start, I'm putting in an OC, Brazil, written by lunyha. Enjoy the chapter, and the yaoi fanclub!**

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED!" Hungary announced, and the International Yaoi Fanclub of Only Nations (also known as IYFON) turned to look at their president. "I'm taking role! Say if you're here! If you're not, that sucks for you."

"Alright, Kiku!" Japan looked up from his laptop, and rose his hand.

"Present." Kiku said.

"Francis!" France gracefully rose his hand, winking at Elizabeta.

"Here, mon cher!" Francis winked again, only receiving an eye roll from the club president.

"Feliks!" Poland looked up from painting his nails pink.

"Like, here!" Feliks responded.

"Ludwig!" Germany turned a deep red, he was slightly embarrassed to be part of a yaoi fanclub.

"I'm here." Ludwig said, still a deep red. He slowly rose his hand.

"Yong Soo!" Korea turned, smiling brightly, while shooting his hand in the air.

"Here, da-ze! And fanclubs originated in Korea!" this received a groan from most of the nations in the room.

"Of course, Yong Soo." Elizabeta shot a glance at Kiku, who was blushing slightly. "Toris!"

"I'm here." Lithuania said. He turned his head to Poland, who smiled at him. Sighing, Toris rose his hand.

"Now, onto the girls! I'm obviously here!" Hungary checked her name off the list. "Bella!"

"Here!" Belgium rose her hand.

"Natalia!" Belarus looked up from her Russia doll.

"I am here. But I must leave early, for brother will be home soon." All the nations in the room shivered.

"Okay, Natalia." Elizabeta tried to smile at the girl, but only got a glare in return. "Mariana!"

Brazil smiled at Elizabeta, and rose her hand."Here, Liz!"

"And, Lili!"

Liechtenstein looked up from her cell phone. She was texting her brother, who was still acting strangely. "I'm here, Ms. Hungary!" Lili rose her hand, but she lowered it when her phone beeped, signaling a text.

"Are you texting Vash?" Elizabeta asked.

"Yes! He's been acting strange lately." Lili said, frowning. "He's always happy, and eating tomatoes. And he doesn't shoot anything!" At this, all the nations gasped. Switzerland wasn't actively using his guns!

"It's the apocalypse!" Mariana announced, rising from her chair. Everyone turned to look at the Brazilian, who pulled out her sickle from nowhere. Elizabeta responded by pulling out her frying pan, until all the nations were armed and standing except for Liechtenstein.

"It's not the apocalypse! He's just acting weird!" Lili panicked. The last time they were convinced an apocalypse was going to happen, bad things happened. Very bad things.

"Yeah, Lili's like, totes, right. It's like, not even 2012 yet!" Poland put away his szabla, which had a pink handle. He sat down too. The group collectively put their weapons away. "And, it's, like, time to start the meeting!"

"While I do agree with Feliks-san, I-" Japan's cell phone rang, cutting him off. It was from Spain.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Yong Soo asked. Kiku's eyes widened.

"Antonio texted me. He told me to state my own opinions." Suddenly, everything began to piece together in Germany's calculating mind.

"If you will excuse me, I need to call Italy." Germany rose from his chair and walked outside the meeting room.

"What do you think's going on, da-ze?" Korea asked Japan. Japan merely shook his head.

Japan walked over to Liechtenstein, who was beginning to fit all the pieces together, like Germany. Suddenly, everything made sense to her!

"Are you okay, Zwingli-chan?" Kiku asked, his expression unreadable.

"I'm okay, Mr. Japan. But do you mind if I borrow your cell phone? I would like to ask Mr. China something important." Japan sat next to Liechtenstein as he handed her his phone.

"I do not mind. Here." Japan handed Liechtenstein his cell phone, and she began to call China.

"KIKU!" China picked up on the first ring. "I'm so happy your calling, aru! You never call your big brother!"

"Um, Mr. China, I'm not Kiku. This is Liechtenstein." Lili felt a little bit awkward, and she looked at Japan, who still appeared to be emotionless.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Liechtenstein. I just got a bit carried away, aru." In China, Yao hugged his Shinatty-chan doll to his chest. He was slightly disappointed. But Lili was cute, too!

"It's okay, Mr. China. But I have a question for you, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, Lili, and you can call me Yao. Calling me Mr. China makes me feel even older, aru!" Yao sighed, remembering the days when he and his large family were together.

"U-um, okay, Yao." the Chinese name sounded foreign on her tongue. "What do you know about personality switches?" Yao froze, and he started to make up excuses.

"I'm sorry, Lili, b-but I need to go now. I don't kn-know much about personality switches. Try England, ahen." Yao hung up, but he became nervous.

"I need to polish my wok." the Chinese man sighed, and went to clean his favorite weapon.

**CLIFFHANGER! DUH-DUH-DUH! Well, kind of a cliffhanger, but I need to do Geometry Proofs. *cries * Anyway, please review! It would make me a happy writer! PWEASE! Love you all! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello beloved readers! *glomps all * I hope you like the story so far, but now it gets a bit twisted... Thanks to HungaryJayFeather, Anamique4, owl7498, Kori24, Eleanor Lachon, lunynha, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Willowfur, Roxi2Star, Nokturna168, and skribble-scrabble. **

**Don't hesitate to tell me if the story gets confusing! I'll try to fix it, or put up a character list! Here it is, so please enjoy! *MUAHAHAHA ***

Romano

After their "fun" trip to the market, Spain and Romano returned home, stopping only for a moment so that Spain could text someone.

"Is it that fucking important?" Romano asked.

"Yes, I need to text Japan. Something in the back of my head is telling me too!" After the interruption, the two reached the house they shared. Most of the time.

Spain began to make their paella, when the phone rang. "Lovino, can you get the phone, please?" Antonio asked. Lovino sighed, and made his way to the telephone.

"Who the fuck is it?" Romano sighed again. He had some damn paperwork to do for the mafia!

"Fratello!" Italy said, without the usual cheerfulness. He sounded urgent."Has Spain been acting weirdly lately?"

Romano stopped and turned to look at Spain. He was cooking, only minus the "paella-canción" and his smile. "Yeah, he's been fucked up recently."

"Grazie, fratello. I need to go now. I'll talk to you soon."Feliciano hung up his phone quickly. He needed to call Ludwig back, now! He pressed the "two" button on his phone. Ludwig was on speed-dial.

"Germany! You're right! What are we going to do!" Italy cried. He didn't even exchange greetings, and didn't utter "ve~" once.

"Italy, calm down!" Germany said, but he was nervous too. A direct attack! "We need to call a meeting with the court. We can decide what to do from there. I'll see you soon, Feli. The meeting will be at my place in three days time. And no, you don't need to mass produce white flags."

"Okay, Doitsu." Italy smiled slightly. "I'll let everyone know." Germany could hear the relief in the Italian's voice. He heard the click of the phone call ending, and he slammed his phone shut. He stood outside, pacing. He needed to think of a plan, and an order!

Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein looked at Japan's cell phone. She tugged at her hair, confused. What does China know? Is it a secret? She looked at her fellow club members, Japan and South Korea. Japan looked a bit nervous, overhearing her question.

"Mr. Japan? What's wrong?" the Japanese man paled, and looked down.

"It is nothing. Please excuse me." with that, Kiku exited the room, meeting Ludwig outside; leaving behind a very confused Lili and Yong Soo. The two exchanged glances, realizing something was very wrong.

Ludwig was still pacing, but when he noticed Kiku he began to speak."Japan." Germany said, his eyebrows furrowed. "I have called a court meeting. I believe we need to invite honorary members, or those that can help. I will give you a list of new nations to invite. Please contact them, but don't tell them anything, aside from it being an emergency. We don't know who is motoring the phones." Japan nodded.

"I assume it will be in Germany?" Ludwig nodded. "When?" Kiku pulled out his cell phone, making a note for himself.

"Three days time."

"It shall be done."

Romano

Romano hung up the phone, angry. Veneziano left him with so many damned questions. He felt as if something was happening. Something everyone was keeping from him, but at the same time, he knew. He knew that Spain didn't always go see his fucking boss like he said. He knew that his fratello was much less naïve than he let on. And most of all, Romano was afraid. Afraid this "thing" would take his loved ones from him.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a text message. Great. Just as he was about to take his fucking siesta, and maybe skip lunch. He looked at his cell phone, and played with his cell phone strap. It was a tomato. Antonio gave it to him for his birthday last year.

_Hello. This is Japan. There is an international emergency, and your help is needed. Please arrive at Germany's house in three days, or as soon as possible. Without sufficient help, the world as we know it may be destroyed. Please do not inform anybody, and if you have questions, please ask Germany or myself. Thank you._

A few seconds after he read the message, Spain appeared by Romano's side. "After we eat, we're going to Germany." Romano did nothing but nod.

**Another chapter done! I hope you liked it, and if you did, REVIEW! Everything will be explained next chapter, so I need more reader help! * smiles at you * Please tell me who you think has something weighing them down, or a sad story. Also, who had a moment of salvation, and a happier life. Also, the weakest, most forgotten. (NOT JUST CANADA, OR OBVIOUS ONES!) Thanks so much! ^.^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello to all my readers! My apologies for not updating, but I went to Disney. And fanfiction was blocked in my hotel room because it's "inappropriate". Yeah... ^.^'**

**I want to thank Alexia-Esco, Anamique4, owl7498, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Eleanor Lachon, lunynha, Roxi2Star, Willowfur, InTheAsylum, and HungaryJayFeather. I really DO love you all, it means so much that you're all reading this! * tears up * By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Nokturna168, who FINALLY posted a story. Go read it. Now. It's freakin' amazing.**

**And here's the next chapter.**

Liechtenstein

After the fanclub meeting ended, all the personified nations returned to their respective homes, except Japan who was going to Germany's house. On Liechtenstein's journey back to her home, she received a text message from Japan. At first she was confused, but then she read the message. Did this have something to do with her brother?

She arrived home, expecting a happy-go-lucky Switzerland, but as she entered the doorway to their home, she was greeted with silence. Lili began to panic, but she realized that there was a faint zipping noise coming from upstairs. She walked up the steps and opened the door to her brother's room, armed with the pistol he gave her. Raising the pistol, she jumped at the sight of seeing her brother packing, but she quickly realized something.

"Brother, did you get the text message too?"

"Yes. Pack quickly, we're going to Germany." Vash wasn't smiling, or frowning. He folded some clothing, but he was expressionless. Lili hastily ran to her bedroom, packing dresses, and her pistol. Just in case.

XTHIS IS A LINE BREAKX

A few hours later, Liechtenstein and Switzerland arrived at Germany's house. They were the last two to show up, and the heads of the nations assembled in the room turned to look at them as Germany led them into a small meeting room. The room was small, but it had one window covering a wall. There was a circular table, and it took up the whole room. It was painted in halves, one half gold, the other half silver. There were name tags on the seats, to assign each nation a place to sit. There were a few unlabled chairs, remaining empty. Liechtenstein and Switzerland each sat at their named chairs, but human names labeled the chairs. Lili's chair was plain white like a few of the other chairs. Her chair was on the silver side of the table. Vash's chair was on the gold side of the table, but his chair was beautifully painted. His chair had a mountain landscape, with people holding different kinds of weapons.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin." Ludwig announced, holding up a piece of paper. "We need to make sure everyone is here, and then I will explain what's wrong to the new members of the court."

"The court?" Mariana whispered to Lovino and Lili, who were sitting on either sides of her. Romano shrugged at Brazil, and Liechtenstein only stared at Switzerland. What was he keeping from her?

"I will begin with our full members. Please say 'here' when I call your court name. Feliciano Italy." Feliciano had a painted chair with the city of Rome on it, but there were also white flags, hearts, and pasta depicted on his chair.

"Here, Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed, with a forced smile.

"Kiku Japan." Kiku's chair had a traditional-looking Japanese house painted on his chair. It had samurai and ninja fighting with swords, and it also had another man in the back round, painting the battle as if he were making it come to life.

"I am here, Ludwig-san." Japan had a slightly scared look in his eyes.

"Vash Switzerland." Vash's eye's locked with Lili's as he responded.

"I'm here~" he had a slightly vacant look, and Germany looked like someone tried to punch him in the face. Emphasis on "tried".

"Antonio Spain." Antonio's chair had a picture of one of his coastal cities painted onto it. There was a ship in the dock, with pirates holding up their swords and running amuck.

"Here." Spain replied, subconsciously putting a hand on his battle axe. Germany raised his eyes to look at Spain, then exchanged a glance with the next person to be called.

"Yao China." Yao's chair had a picture of a street during a Chinese New Year. There were acrobats, people, and dragons. Not only dragon COSTUMES, but "real" dragons painted on the chair. There were also people eating food, pandas eating bamboo, and one person in a Shinatty-chan costume.

"Here, aru." China said, petting his panda. This was going to be a long meeting by the way Germany looked.

"Elizabeta Hungary." Elizabeta's chair had a picture of Budapest painted on her chair. It was a diagonal view, during the night. The size of the moon on the painting was emphasized, to make it appear more pure.

"I'm here, Luddy." Hungary smiled slightly, in an almost understanding way. Germany tried to return the smile, but he was too stiff, earning a giggle from a few of the nations.

"Mei Taiwan." Mei's chair was a complete contrast to Elizabeta's. Her chair had a painting of a soft, rolling plain. People were sitting on the plain, drinking bubble tea. She also had a very large, scorching sun painted on her chair.

"Here!" Taiwan said, excited to have new members of the court.

"Tino Finland." Tino had one of the most beautiful chairs. It depicted a piece of land with a few trees, all covered in snow. There was also an aurora, with many pastel colors such as pink, purple, and blue. On top of the snow, you could see reindeer prancing.

"Here, Germany." Finland said, without the smile that almost always graced his face. He also wasn't ranting about Christmas, which was almost as weird as Italy not ranting about pasta. Almost.

"Berwald Sweden." Berwald's chair was similar to Finland's in a sense. Berwald's chair had a forest covered with snow, and had small creatures painted into the forest. He also had hunters in his forest, and each bore a staff.

"Here." Sweden mumbled, appearing to glare. Only Finland knew better, and held his hand, ignoring Hungary snapping pictures.

"Silvia Argentina." Silvia's chair showed a ranch setting. There were ranchers herding cows, and bringing them to a field for better grazing. The ranchers were each riding their own tall, chestnut horse.

"Here, Ludwig!" Argentina said, winking at Brazil who sat across from her. Brazil only rolled her eyes.

"Eduard Estonia." Eduard had a chair with what looked like a college. It was tall, and was painted to look like marble. Outside, there were students on their laptops, and studying.

Estonia himself shut his laptop at the mention of his name. His face was grim. "Here."

"And the prophet, Heracles Greece." Heracles' chair had magnificent paintings of ruins on them. It looked like the Parthenon, and there were cats surrounding it on the chair. The sky in the painting was a bright blue, without a cloud.

"Like, why prophet?" Poland asked Lithuania, who shrugged in a Romano-like fashion.

"Here." Greece sneezed. His economy wasn't doing so well. A cat climbed onto his lap, but Greece wasn't sleeping.

"Okay, everybody is here." Germany sat down into his own chair. His chair depicted a small village. It looked a bit old, and had people dressed in traditional German clothes. Most of the people in the painted town had either an eagle or a weapon. "It's time to begin this meeting. As most of you have noticed this meeting is a bit different." Ludwig turned to the people in the room who were not called. "Each of us will explain something to you, or will help to develop your own abilities. I will go first, and explain what exactly a court is."

**Done for now! ^.^ I'll try to update soon, so don't worry! (If you were, I mean) In case you readers of fanfiction haven't noticed, I like to have reader help so they can put a hand in creating the story. So here's your newest assignments : Pick any character, and give them a weapon you'd like to see them have! Even if they're not in it yet!**

**Also, PLEASE review my story! I'm getting close to 100 reviews! I'm predicting I'll get that review in two chapters, but if it's YOU, dear reader, I'll make you a prizefic! LOVE YOU! :{D**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up, everyone? My updates are going to become a bit sporadic, so I apologize in advance! ^-^' **

**I want to thank all my lovely readers, especially Crazy Josie, Roxi2Star, Alexia-Esco, lunynha, owl7498, Eleanor Lachon, Willowfur, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Anamique4, Hana1654, and Nokturna168. I want to HALF THANK Ella Lea and Poodlepowers. Really guys?**

**Anyway, since Ella Lea CHEATED, (you know I love you!) I'll make a story for my 110****th**** reviewer, but I'll still write you something! ;D Now, here's the next chapter, and please enjoy!**

Romano

"Alright then, potato bastard. What's a court?" Romano exclaimed, failing to hide his anxiety. He sat on the edge of the different table sides, between Brazil and Greece.

Greece stroked the cat on his lap. "Be... quiet." Heracles yawned. He was starting to get sleepy. "If everything is explained quickly, we can fix Antonio and Vash today." Lovino fell silent.

"May I please begin?" Ludwig half-questioned, rising from his chair. The nations sitting at the table nodded.

"There are two courts." he began. "The Dark Court and the Light Court. This is a meeting of the Light Court."

America rose his hand. "So, are we like the good guys?"

"No, America." Germany suddenly shot a sympathetic look to China. He had to deal with this through some of WWII.

"And dude, I'm really confused right now." China returned the glance.

Would you please allow me to explain? I'll start with the basics." Germany sighed, and began again.

"A court is a group of nations with awakened abilities These abilities are called shields." Germany could see Seychelles raise her hand. " They are called shields because until Greece and England discovered how to awaken them, they appeared when you needed something to protect yourself with." Seychelles' hand went down.

"So how do people know how to come to the court?" Belgium asked, clearly confused.

"I was getting to that!" Germany almost yelled. He slammed his hands on the table. " Finland and Norway have the ability to sense whenever shields appear. Finland also has a shield which tells him what a nation's shield will be before awakening." Finland blushed as all the unawakened nations stared at him.

Ludwig looked pleased that nobody cut him off. "The shields can range from something like charming people to creating chaos from anything you touch."

"Wait, da-ze!" South Korea interrupted, much to the German's dismay. "If you have such awesome shields, why do you need us?" Germany looked like he wanted to facepalm.

"Please let me finish, Yong Soo." "Sorry, da-ze." "Of course, since shields have such great power, different groups began to form. These groups are the Light Court, and the Dark Court. Even though they are dark, it does not make them evil. They just have different morals, but their leader is truly evil. Their leader is unknown, but it is believed they are no longer a nation." Sensing the question, Ludwig decided to answer it before it came.

"No, the leader is not Prussia."

"So, like, why are we here?" Poland asked, while checking out his perfect pink nails.

Germany gave up. "The reason we called some unawakened nations is because your help is needed. Greece has a prophet shield, and told us who to contact. He said the combination of us all would result in the best future outcome." Lithuania raised his hand.

"Yes, Lithuania?" Germany let out another sigh. He was doing that a lot recently.

"Why do you need our help?" Lithuania looked around the room. He recognized all of the nations, and noticed some powerful nations missing.

"As some of you may have noticed, an attack was made against us by the Dark Court. Two of our strongest members have underwent a personality switch. This is a serious attack, and we need to build an army. You will all undergo training after you become awakened. Each of you will chose a weapon or two. Your presence will be requested for around one month, and that's when we will attack their main base." Nearly everyone in the room looked terrified.

Germany and Finland made eye contact, and then they both nodded. Germany sat down in his chair, and Finland stood up, and started speaking.

"Um, hello everyone!" Finland exclaimed, forcing a small smile. "My job is to tell all you new members what your shields are! When I'm done, Japan will explain your names, and Greece will explain how to reverse spells so we can fix Spain and Switzerland." Finland's eyes suddenly changed from their violet color to a blood red, with green accents.

"Alfred America. Rise."

"I suppose that's me!" America stood from his chair.

"From the western sun, a new day has begun.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Emphasize the strength, enemies will run."

America's eyes became a greenish color, with light blue accents. "I accept the strength." He acted as if he was in a trance. His eyes changed back, and then Alfred sat back into his chair. There was no change on the design of the chair, but it gave a faint glow.

"Mariana Brazil. Rise." Surprised at how quickly everything was moving, Brazil stood up and faced the Finnish man.

"From the meadows to the trees, life passes in a breeze.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

May the disease be enhanced, giving no chance to freeze."

Brazil's eyes changed to a bright mix of neon green and purple. "I accept the poison." She acted in a similar way as America, and her chair also began to glow.

"Yong Soo South Korea. Rise."

"That's a long name, da-ze." South Korea rose from his chair.

"Still yet fine, careful not to pass the line.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

From being to undone, let light shine."

Yong Soo's eyes turned a stoney gray. "I accept the transformation." He acted the same way as the others, as did his chair.

"Toris Lithuania. Rise." Lithuania looked nervous, but Poland edged him to stand. After a noticeable hesitation he finally did stand up, but was visibly scared as he looked into Finland's eyes.

"Ah! Keep your way, it will change one day.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Emotions may range, but you will never lay."

Lithuania's eyes became half yellow, and half blue. "I accept the mood." He appeared to be no longer scared as he sat down.

"Feliks... Poland. Rise." By now, Tino was getting exhausted. He was panting, and beads of sweat were forming on his face.

Poland rose, but slowly. He saw how tired Finland was, but he saw the determined look on all the normal court member's faces. "Like, okay..."

"Do you sense the fear, as appearances leer.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Venus look the way, loss be near."

Poland's eyes changed to a tye-dye of pink and sky blue. "I accept the female." Like all the other trance-like nations, he sat down in his glowing chair.

"Bel...la Belgium... Rise." Finland was growing even more tired, and only Sweden seemed to be concerned.

Meanwhile, Belgium rose happily. She must have spent too much time under Spain.

"All rewards will reap, jump and jump like sheep.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

As day turns to night, perseverance will keep."

At this last sentence, Tino collapsed, but Berwald jumped quickly to catch him. All the other full members reached out their hands, and different colors of energy flew to Tino, who promptly woke up. While all this happened, Bella's eyes turned navy with fluffy white accents. "I accept the sleep."

Tino commenced the ceremonies without a word, but he looked rejuvenated. "Lili Liechtenstein. Rise" Lili rose from her chair and looked at her brother, who gave her unspoken words of support.

"Hark! The birds sing, as they fold their wings.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Embark from the cage, let the song ring."

Liechtenstein's eyes changed to a yellow color with brown specs. "I accept the song." Switzerland looked on proud, as he recognized the color as similar to his own when transformed.

"Lovino Italy Romano. Rise." Lovino looked at Spain who tried to smile, but only achieved looking awkward.

"See over there, can you hear them fair?

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Connecting each time, is there a true care?"

As Romano entered his trance, his eyes turned a pure red. "I accept the mind." He could not see the joy on the face of the full court members, but as he sat down in his chair, he was content.

**YAY! Another chapter finished, I think it's my longest yet! ^-^**

**Anyway, I'm STILL taking weapon/power requests for everyone! And do you like Brazil? If you do, you can find out more about her on DA with mikeelee. I AM NOT MIKEELEE BUT I HAVE HER PERMISSION!**

**See you all next chapter! Love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good day/night/morning/whatevertimeofday, fellow fanfictioners!I hope you all are enjoying the story so far~ AND DON'T WORRY, NO MORE IRREGULAR, SUCKISH POETRY! ACTUALLY, ONLY ONE MORE! HANG IN THERE PEOPLES! ^_^'**

**Yeah... any-who, I would like to thank owl7498, Roxi2Star, lunynha, Eleanor Lachon, Alexia-Esco, Bookworm24601, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, foREVerhauntingme, and Anamique4.**

**And if you can't tell already, I HAVE A RUSH OF THE SUGAR VARITEY! YAY~ And here is the next chapter, and by the way, I'm SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

Everyone was silent until Finland spoke again. "Michelle Seychelles. Rise." Seychelles rose from her seat, and stood up. She was glad she wasn't forgotten, that seemed to happen to France's children.

"The wave washes from the sea, hearing loud it's new decree.

Embrace the new, it shall change you.

Swim quickly from the shore, young yet still free."

"I accept the waters." Was Michelle's reply as her eyes turned a deep blue, with pink rising from the bottom. Michelle sat on her now glowing chair. As she sat, Tino spoke to close the ceremony.

"All in acceptance, then shields return to the state. Once summoned, power will wake." After these words, Tino's eyes returned to their violet color, and the new court members' eyes returned to their original shades as well. The newest members all sat on their undecorated chairs, but Tino remained standing.

"Dude, what happened?" America asked. His head was pounding, and he felt a strange tingling sensation throughout his body. He looked around at the other court members, only to receive empty stares.

Everything was silent until Finland nodded at Japan, who promptly rose from his decorated seat. Finland collapsed into his chair, until Sweden pulled him into his lap. Finland blushed, but he was too tired to protest.

"Konichiwa, court members. I have been asked by Germany-san to explain your court names. It is a very short presentation, but I have prepared a movie to explain it all." Japan gestured to Estonia who set up a screen to view the movie. Soon after, Gaara from Naruto appeared on the screen.

"Hello, court members. My name is Gaara and I will be explaining your names." Gaara's voice was that of his voice actor's from the English dub, since the names were being explained in English.

At seeing the young ninja on the screen, China double facepalmed. "Where did I go wrong, aru?"

"Your court name is a combination between your country and your human names. These names have magical ties with you, so be careful!" Gaara pulled down a scroll and read what was on it. "It uses your first name, which can be used by other countries you are close with. Your court members are like your family, so treat them that way! It also uses your formal, country name!" Gaara closed the scroll. "That's pretty much all you need to know, so goodbye! And thank you for watching!" The screen blacked out, and Estonia started putting away the equipment. A few nations were applauding, but most had weird expressions on their faces. Only a few newer members noticed, but their chairs began to glow a little bit more.

"What the hell?" Romano said, raising an eyebrow. All the nations ignored his outburst.

"Now that that's over with, Greece will show you all how to reverse spells. This is easier than casting them, but pay close attention!" Germany said, turning his head to the sleeping Greek. Without a second thought, Hungary clapped two of her frying pans together, successfully waking him up.

"Thank you, Hungary. Now Greece, if you would be so kind." Germany almost yelled. He was getting frustrated. Again.

"...Yes..." Greece started out slowly, petting Corporal Cat. "To reverse... a spell, you need... to form a circle... Or if it's one nation... just stand there." Greece was starting to wake up.

"Then, you want to say 'I reverse' to whatever spell... that was cast. It's really... simple." With that, Heracles fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Ludwig yelled at the once again sleeping nation. He turned back to the rest of the nations. "And Heracles, don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Heracles' eyes widened as he stood. He seemed to be fully awake this time as he looked at his fellow nations. "Oh yeah... When you reverse a spell, you think of the opposite of the spell. If the spell is a burning spell, then you think of water, or ice." Heracles sat back down.

"Wait!" Feliks tilted his head in a confused fashion. "Like, what's the opposite of a spell with people, like, do we think of them as themselves again?"

"Yes, that's right." Ludwig responded, rising from his seat. "Don't just stand there! Form a circle, with Antonio and Vash in the middle." All the nations scrambled to stand, pushing said nations into the center. They all joined hands, and at the same time all their eyes changed colors.

"I reverse the personality changing spell." was said in unison. Each nation thought of Antonio and Vash. There was a bright flash of light, and Antonio and Vash appeared to be normal. Antonio was smiling, and he waved enthusiastically at Lovino. Vash had his nearly expressionless face and guns back. Both reacted in surprise as Lovino and Lili tackled them, respectively.

"Hola Lovi!" Antonio said, while Lovino hugged him.

"I'm glad your back. But it's not like I missed you, chigi." Antonio's smile only became larger. "And don't call me Lovi, bastard." Antonio hugged his "tomate" back, although he was unsure about what exactly happened. The Spaniard turned his head to face some of the court members. They gave him a look that seemed to mean 'We'll tell you later.' His expression noticeably darkened as he saw where he was. Leaving his former charge's grasp, he returned to his seat.

Returning to his seat, Lovino wasn't disappointed at all. He wasn't pouting either. He defiantly didn't want to spend some more time with Antonio.

A similar thing was happening to Vash. "Big bruder!" Lili sobbed, clinging to him. Vash awkwardly stood there and blushed. He wrapped his arms around Lili, looking around the room. His facial expression quickly changed to one that practically screamed 'Whoever did this is going to die. Painfully.' Sensing her brother's mood, Lili looked up at her brother with her large, innocent eyes. He relaxed a little as he reclaimed his seat, leaving his sister's embrace. Lili only wished her seat was closer to Vash, but she would be with him again very soon.

"Ludwig, we have to do it now!" Elizabeta urged, her eyes turning a dark black. "They need time to train, and pick weapons!"

"I suppose you are correct." Ludwig contemplated, looking at around the room. He gave the nations a pitying look, which understandably frightened them. Looking at his fellow court members. He gave them instructions. "We're going to awaken you and your shields." Ludwig said, turning to the honorary members. "This is a very painful process, and can only be done by someone who is already awakened. Pair up with someone you trust with your life. Technically, if they are to awaken you they have control over you during the awakening process. I'll call out names and people can volunteer to awaken them." Exchanging a glance with Feliciano, he gestured for everyone to sit down.

"My house is very large, each of you can take a separate room for the awakening." Germany commenced, and all the nations sat down. " We'll start with Liechtenstein." Nobody even bothered to volunteer as Switzerland stood. "You can go to my dining room." Switzerland grabbed Liechtenstein's hand as he led her out the room.

"Now, would anyone like to help Brazil?" After a few moments, Argentina stood up. Winking at Brazil, Argentina walked over to her sister. "You can use the kitchen, I guess." The two exited the room, Brazil scowling at Argentina as she tried to take her hand.

"Let's have South Korea go next. Who wants him?" With a pleading look from Japan, China stood up. After thinking for a moment, Germany decided where to put them. "The living room is available." The brothers exited the room, China silently begging for someone to help. He didn't want his non-existent breasts claimed. Again.

"Let's have anyone who wants America to volunteer." As America and Germany looked around the room, they noticed Japan stand up. America gave Japan a friendly pat on the back as they turned to the German nation. "I trust you, Japan. You can use my room." Japan bowed and left the room, followed by America.

"Okay, now Italy Romano." Spain quickly shot up from his seat before Romano's brother could do anything about awakening him. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Spain. "You guys can use Feli's bedroom." Sensing Romano's glare Germany quickly added something else. "Yes, he uses his bedroom when he comes over." Spain dragged Romano out of the room before he could utilize his colorful vocabulary.

**Yes, I know... I'M SORRY I WANTED TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE NO EXCUSES CUZ I'M LAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYY...**

**Yeah, so thanks again for reading! I love all of you, and it would mean SO much to me if you review~ ;{D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my beloved readers! *hugs all * I just wanted to take a little time to say how thankful I am to all of you! It means so much to me that people actually READ this! And to have so many reviews... TTATT**

**So here's some people I would like to thank: Nokturna168, Roxi2Star, owl7498, foREVerhauntingme, Alexia-Esco, Eleanor Lachon, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (who possibly has one of the most AWESOME pen names ever!), Anamique4, and lunynha! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**Oh, and by the way: Kit-Kat-Kitsune, I'm almost finished with the first chapter. It's so hard to write, and I'll try to post it by next week!**

"Anyone who wants to help Lithuania can volunteer now." Germany's voice sounded in the quiet room. Each nation that did not leave the room already turned to Lithuania as Estonia volunteered himself to awaken his good friend. "You can use my first guest room, the one on the left." Nobody appeared to be surprised that Estonia brought his laptop with him as he followed Lithuania out of the room. Poland waved his perfectly manicured hand as they left the room.

"Okay, who wants Poland?" Although not even a whisper filled the room, everything seemed to become even more silent as Poland's name was called. Normally, Finland would have volunteered for his friend but he was so tired he could hardly move. After giving a pleading glance to Germany, Italy stood up. "Italien... Fine. You two can use Japan's room from World War II." Grabbing his friend's hand, Poland dashed out of the room, Italy Veneciano being dragged in his wake.

"Let's have anyone who wants to awaken Seychelles rise." After a few moments without movement, Taiwan rose from her chair. The two were friends as all the female countries (except Belarus) would occasionally meet up, seeing the vast majority of nations were males. "You can use my second guest room, second door on the right." The two silently left the room, Seychelles anxiously hugging her stuffed dolphin to her chest.

"Hungary, would you please take Belgium? You're the last female country left here." Hungary gave a reassuring smile to Belgium as she took her hand and led her out of the room. Usually unless two nations had a strong bond, nations of the same gender would awaken each other.

"The basement?" Hungary questioned, pausing in the doorway. Prussia was out for the weekend doing who knows what. Probably getting drunk, or trying to conquer Sealand or something. Germany nodded, leaving a confused Belgium to follow as Hungary dropped her hand.

Romano

Spain followed Romano, seeing as the later was more familiar with Germany's house. After walking for about two minutes, they came to a door labeled "Feliciano's Room!" Upon opening the door, they could see a medium-sized room. The walls were painted a light red color, and it had wood floors. Inside there was only a closet and a bed, which had a small nightstand next to it. There was also a door inside leading to a bathroom. On the nightstand, there were five frames with pictures in them.

The first frame held Prussia, France, Spain, and Italy all smiling. This frame had a blue back round with brown hearts on it. The second held a picture of America, Japan, and Italy. This picture frame was colored black, with small red polka-dots. The third frame held a picture of Italy, and a blushing Germany. It had a red, green, and black frame The last two frames caught Romano's attention. These appeared to be painted by Italy himself. The first had a frame that was made to look like piano keys. Inside was a painting of Austria, Hungary, Chibitalia, and Holy Roman Empire.

The last picture touched Romano the most. It was a bright red frame, decorated with tomatoes and pasta. It held a painting of himself and his brother as little kids. They were holding their grandfather's strong hands. Romano reached down to pick up the photo, until Spain took his hand away. Looking at the Italian's scarred hand, Spain looked relieved. He smiled, and then gave Romano a stern look. "Lovino, don't touch those pictures." The sound of his voice confused Lovino, and concerned him. Why were these pictures so dangerous?

Seeing the look on Lovino's face, Antonio decided to partially explain. "Those pictures are dangerous, and will turn you into a mirror image of your hermano." Lovino decided he wasn't going to ask, assuming this had to do with Veneciano's shield. Lovino turned away from the pictures and sat on Feliciano's bed. "Okay, so what are you going to do, bastard?"

Liechtenstein

"How does an awakening work, big bruder?" Liechtenstein asked. She was sitting on the dining room table, and Switzerland was holding her hand while staring out one of the windows. He promptly let go of her hand to close the drapes. All the chairs were cleared from the large, center table, as Switzerland cleared the room in case of emergency. The dining room had a high ceiling with a small chandelier hanging.

After making sure nobody from the outside world could see them, Vash walked back over to Lili and took her hands again. "An awakening is a delicate process. It can go wrong easily, so if I tell you to do something, anything, you must listen." Lili nodded her head in agreement. "You will remain sitting in an upright position. It might become overwhelming and painful, but I'll try to finish quickly." By now, Vash was blushing slightly, unused to talking for such a long time.

"I trust you, Vash." Lili smiled, only deepening Vash's blush. After remaining paralyzed for about thirty seconds, Vash leaned down and kissed Lili's forehead lightly, causing her blush to match his. He normally didn't reveal his true feelings, let alone show any sign of affection other than a small smile, or a squeezing her hand.

"O-okay, so your senses will be enhanced, and you'll know what your shield is. It's hard to explain, but you will understand. Do you think you'll be okay? If not, I can threaten them to find someone else." Vash stumbled, fretting both over Lili and his words.

"I will be okay. We need to do this, and the it's the right thing to do." Lili gave Vash a reassuring smile through her blush.

"The way it works it that I will strengthen your senses, then start a flow of my magic into your body." Vash paused, and froze up. "Then I focus on your mind, and that's how your shield will awaken. I can't stop once I start." He waited for a sign before commencing. He couldn't hide how nervous he was, twitching slightly and frowning deeply. This scared Lili and told her there was something he wasn't telling her. "What are you hiding from me, bruder?"

Romano

After Spain explained what an awakening was, Romano looked noticeably frightened. If anything went wrong, this could be the end for both nations. Seeing how frightened his former henchman was, Spain sat down on the bed next to Romano. He quickly took the younger nation into his arms and pulled him onto his lap. Expecting cries of resistance, the Spaniard was surprised as Lovino pulled into him.

"Lovi, I promise everything will be okay. Just don't resist, and please trust me."

Pulling away to look into Antonio's eyes, Lovino appeared to be determined. "I trust you, idiot. Let's just get this over with, and when this is over we can go home." Antonio gently took the Italian off his lap and stood up. He took Lovino's hands into his own and closed his eyes.

**Finally! Writer's block is so cruel! D':**

**I hope you all liked it, and will continue to read! I'm sorry... I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! Thanks again, and please review! Reviews make me literally jump up and down. Seriously, there's nothing like having a long day at school and coming home to see your e-mail with people favoriting/alerting/reviewing! ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALRIGHT! NEXT CHAPTER! And for a warning, a few nations MIGHT be gender-bended. IT'S FOR THE PLOT! I SWEAR!**

**Here's my list of lovely reviewers: lunynha, Eleanor Lachon, Roxi2Star, owl7498, Anamique4, Alexia-Esco, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. ;D I really do love all of you!**

**And by the way, did any of you see the Trans-Siberian Orchestra? I think I officially love them after seeing them in concert yesterday! Now, on with the story.**

"Mistress, they are starting to form an army." Russia said, running into the meeting room entering by the door standing ajar, courtesy of Bolivia. As soon as he reached the center of the room, he kneeled down. The room was huge, and it had no decoration except for a couple small chairs. In these chairs were a few nations.

Prussia.

Turkey.

Hong Kong.

Cuba.

Denmark.

Mexico.

Norway.

Bulgaria.

These chairs surrounded a large, regal chair. The chair seemed to be a throne, as it was decorated with beautiful silks and beads. On the chair sat Ukraine, holding a small cloaked figure on her lap. Next to the throne stood The Netherlands.

The person wearing the cloak was a young girl. The cloak covered her whole body, only exposing her head and hands. She was a fair girl, with pale skin and big hazel eyes. Her hands were also petit and graceful, as if she had never worked in her life. Over her shoulder she was wearing a long, black braid.

"Ivan, you may rise." The girl on Ukraine's lap said. At hearing this, Russia relaxed. The seemingly young ex-nation jumped from Ukraine's lap and off her throne. The girl was smiling brightly and innocently. Russia could tell it was one of her true smiles as she ran to him and climbed on him. "Ivan! You're back!" Russia hugged the girl, and she smiled even more.

"Ah, Vanya. We have been waiting for your news." Ukraine smiled slightly, gesturing to Romania who came forward. Romania's eyes lit up a golden color with purple accents as Russia fell into her spell. His eyes lit up the same color as he put down the little girl.

"Ecaterina, that wasn't very nice." The girl said to Romania, all the while smiling. A chill went down Romania's back as she broke off the spell with a slight shrug. Russia's eyes returned to their previously violet state, holding faint traces of silver. "Now Ivan, tell us your news."

"The Light Court is making an army." The girl's smile started to fade as she started to twitch slightly. "They're strengthening their old shields, and adding new members." The cloaked girl crumpled slowly to the floor, violently shaking. "We needed more members, so I brought some." Russia nodded to Bolivia, who was standing by the door. He smirked as he opened the doors to the throne room.

Behind the doors, gagged and violently bound were Latvia, England, and Canada. Quivering behind them were Sealand and France, hands bound. Attempting to look dignified were Austria and Portugal, even though their hands were bound as well. Standing behind them unbound were Egypt and Iceland, bearing poker faces. Standing behind them all was Belarus, terrifying as always. She had a twisted smile and was holding her knives, as if she was ready to attack.

None of them seemed to notice the cloaked girl writhing in pain, screaming in the middle of the floor. They only acknowledged her as the screaming died down, becoming fading whimpers.

As she made a move to get up, the newer nations gasped. The girl they saw a few minutes ago was gone. In her stead was another petit girl. Although they appeared to be the same, everyone in the room knew that wasn't so. Covering her face and hands was dark burn marks, and it could be assumed they covered her body as well. The braid that seemed so carefully woven was fringed. Her eyes were no longer hazel, they were a dark blue. The color of the sky just after the son had set.

Romano

Seeing Antonio close his eyes, Lovino decided to do the same. The second he closed his eyes, he felt something wash over him, comparable to a rush of water.

"This isn't so bad." Lovino thought to himself.

"This isn't the worst part." Lovino tried to open his eyes, but it was no use. He was in a state of slight panic.

"Antonio?"

"Yes, Lovi?"

"Why the hell are you inside my head?" Lovino shouted, realizing he still wasn't speaking out loud. How the hell was that stupid tomato loving bastard inside his head?

"You know I can hear that, right?" Antonio said, amusement sneaking into his voice. Hearing the stream of colorful Italian curses in his mind, Antonio decided to move on to the next step. "Lovi, this will hurt, so just squeeze my hands." Suddenly, a burning feeling shot through Lovino's blood. It was coming through his hands, and was slowly spreading throughout his body. It was like being electrocuted while having your insides turned inside-out. Without realizing it, Lovino tried to jerk his hands away, only for Antonio's grip to strengthen.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. In that time period, the burning sensation had spread all over Lovino's form. Within seconds, the feeling was gone, replaced with a stranger feeling. He knew that Antonio's eyes had opened, and he knew stranger things. Even though he some how knew the awakening was over, he could still hear Antonio's thoughts if he listened. He could hear the thoughts of everyone in Germany's house.

Frightened, Lovino's eyes shot open. He regretted doing so as he felt Antonio stare at his eyes. The green he was so familiar with was gone, replaced by a red coloring towards the center with a yellow outline. Lovino's world also felt brighter, and slightly tinted.

Tinted red, the color of blood.

Liechtenstein

"Bruder?" Lili asked again, nervous that Vash wasn't making eye contact, or responding. Vash swallowed, and squeezed her hands.

"I'm just nervous." Lili was able to make this out, but she was not satisfied with his answer.

"Bruder?" She repeated, giving him the kicked-puppy look. He sighed, and blushed slightly.

"Every awakening is different, so I'm not sure what you should expect." Vash finally responded, putting on a determined look. "Can I begin?" Lili nodded yes.

Vash squeezed her hands one last time and closed his eyes. Lili quickly did the same. She felt something wash over her body, but then something she never felt before.

It felt like air was blowing through her blood, cooling each one of her cells. It was an extremely painful process, and it felt as if a giant fan was slowly trying to blow her blood out of her body and hollow out her bones. It sent chills down her weakening spine, and paralyzed her for the few minutes that the process happened. Very slowly, the pain started to lessen. After the pain subdued, she opened her eyes, only to be met by another set of eyes.

The eyes she looked into were strangely familiar. They were brown with yellow specs. She finally made the connection, as these were the eyes she saw on her brother when anyone tried to molest her. She originally thought it was a trick of the light, but now she knew better. Her brother appeared to be relieved, with confusion slightly tracing his features.

Going to stretch her limbs, Lili jumped off the table and fell. It seemed her legs were still paralyzed. She decided to extend her arms in the stead of walking the awakening off. She moved her arms for a few minutes, until they touched something feathery. Brushing it off as part of the awakening, she rolled back her shoulders, only to feel that something else on her back was moving too.

**I think I really like this chapter! ^.^ I hope you did too!**

**By the way, anyone who can correctly tell me who the girl is within three chapters will win a one-shot! It's harder than you think...**

**Good luck, everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello to all my readers! Thanks for clicking on this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter~ Reminder: Two chapters left for guessing! I put a hint within the story, so be on the lookout! Oh yes, HAPPY NEW YEAR! My resolution is to update more quickly!**

**Before you begin, I want to thank Eleanor Lachon, Ella Lea, lunynha, Nokturna168, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo (WHO HAVE AMAZING NAMES~), Anamique4, and owl7498. Thank you for reviewing, it honestly means so much to me! Now, here's the next chapter! :D**

Liechtenstein

"Bruder?" Lili asked, eyes wide. She rolled her back again, and felt something else move with it. It was as if she had two extra limbs on her back, but they were lighter than her arms. Finally becoming aware, she felt the nervous tissue in her legs and whatever was on her back spark to life. Slowly, she stood up, leaning onto the arms her brother had outstretched.

"Bruder," She repeated quietly. "What's on my back?" She looked up to stare into the golden eyes of the Swiss man. He was calm and smiled slightly, a refreshing change from his emotionless face. It wasn't a large smile, small with only the corners of his lips upturned. To Lili, it was perfect and brought a small smile to her face as well.

"Lili," Vash began. "You have wings." Lili cocked her head to the side, eyes doubtful.

"You have wings." Vash confirmed. "And they are beautiful." He held out a hand to her as both blushed. "I'll move the furniture back, and you get used to the feel of wings." Vash moved all the chairs back while Lili spread her wings out and retracted them. Turning her head to the side, she could se her wings were a pure white, just like an angel's.

Dark Court

The cloaked girl stood up from her spot on the floor. A smile pushed its way onto her face. The smile was twisted and dark, not reaching her dark blue eyes. The room was silent, each person afraid to be the one to speak first. Even the newly captured members could tell there was something about this girl and it told them to stay away.

"My lady?" Ukraine finally asked, breaking the silence. She was one of their leader's favorites and it was unlikely for her to be punished.

"Ukraine." The girl said, drawing nearer to Ukraine, who was visibly nervous. "What is the news of the Light Court? That fool that I share my body with was attempting to withhold both the information and my body. It doesn't seem to understand that it's dead and has been dead since her city was burned."

"My lady, Ivan Russia has reported that the Light Court is gathering an army. He has taken it upon himself to gather new members." Ukraine reported, kneeling on the ground. Following her lead, everyone else in the room kneeled.

"Russia," The girl smiled. The Russian was still larger than her, even when kneeling.

"Yes, my lady?" Russia fearfully looked up into her eyes. He was shaking, and his mannerisms were now similar to the Baltics he terrified.

"Did I give you permission to recruit people in my name?"

"No, my lady."

"Did you tell anyone what you were doing?"

"No, my lady." Russia broke the eye contact. The cloaked girl's smile widened, and turned even more twisted.

"Look at me!" She barked, emitting a noise louder than expected from her small frame. Russia turned back to her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I think you need punishment." Russia's body froze, and his eyes became distant. Slowly, his body started twitching. Soon he was writhing in pain, screaming. He was begging silently to be released from the pain.

The other nations looked on, none of them had pity or sympathy on their features. They knew if they showed any form of those emotions they would be punished too. The only nations who so much as moved were Belarus, Iceland, and Egypt. The later two were restraining Belarus, only in fear of the beautiful girl's safety.

After a short struggle, Belarus grew free and threw a knife at the cloaked girl. The knife was quickly shot down by Mexico with her bow and arrow. Not wanting her sister to be in any danger, Ukraine used her shield, growing crops from the ground. They weaved around Belarus' body, restraining her with strength beyond Iceland and Egypt's.

After a few minutes of internal torture, Russia's body finally stopped moving. The girl turned back to the nations, and ave out her orders.

"Bolivia, please carry Russia to his chambers." Bolivia nodded, and walked over to Russia, picking him up. Bolivia struggled with Russia's large body, but he succeeded and carried him out of the room.

"Romania, Norway and Netherlands, take the new members and lock them in their rooms until training tomorrow." Romania's eyes lit golden and purple, as her captives eyes changed too. The only one who resisted well was England.

Even though England was violently bound and gaged, he was still able to resist with his training in dark magic. Sighing, Netherlands picked him up as Romania led the way with Norway following in the back. Under Romania's spell, they were fully hypnotized into following her.

"Ukraine, Mexico. You two will get a special reward. Follow me to my chambers." The girl finished giving her orders, and with Mexico and Ukraine behind her she began to leave.

"You may disperse."

Liechtenstein

After all the furniture was back in place, Vash took Lili's hand and led them back into the meeting room. There were a few pairs still missing, including Antonio and Lovino. At seeing Lili's wings, Elizabeta smiled widely. She had already awakened Bella, but the blond girl was sleeping.

"Lili!" Elizabeta squealed. "Your wings are beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Lili smiled again, and squeezed her brother's hand. He blushed and patted her head.

"What's your shield?" The Hungarian asked, and Lili shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet. I think it has something to do with singing, though." Vash turned to face her.

"It's okay. When I was awakened, it was natural and on a battlefield." Lili smiled at her brother reassuringly. Elizabeta smiled as well.

"Roderich told me about that! He was confused, and completely terrified!" Elizabeta laughed, and Heracles walked over to them.

"How... are you feeling?" He asked, after a long pause.

"I'm fine!" Lili chirped.

"I can... show you how to... put your wings... away." Heracles suddenly grew a pair of cat ears.

Lili started blushing, and wanted to hug the Greek man. "C-can I t-touch your ears?" Lili stuttered, nervous if she was being rude. Vash gave him a particularly harsh glare.

"Not now... Maybe later."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lili apologized and bowed her head.

"It's okay... Do you... want to know how to make you wings... go back to your body?"

"Yes!" Lili said enthusiastically. Elizabeta giggled and exchanged a look with Vash. He was smiling as well.

"Just picture them going back into your body." As if to demonstrate, Heracles closed his eyes, and after a few seconds his cat ears were gone, and his human ears returned.

Lili followed his example and closed her eyes, and tried to picture them going back into her body. Vash chuckled at her attempts, and Elizabeta cheered her on. After around ten minutes, one more group returned, and they were waiting only for the Spaniard and Italian. It was around this time that Lili's wings disappeared, and she was met with the cheers of almost everyone in the room. Maybe having a shield wasn't so bad after all.

**Thank you for reading! ^-^**

**Here's a little bit of information about some of the characters you've read about:**

**Lili/Liechtenstein- Her shield gives her wings, and power through songs. Keep on reading to find out what her songs can do!**

**Ecaterina/Romania- Her shield has gives her many different abilities, and is one of the strongest. One of those abilities is to hypnotize people.**

**Katyusha/Ukraine- Her shield gives her the ability to grow anything, anywhere within five seconds.**

**Artemisa/Mexico- Her shield gives strong aim, and skill in hunting. Especially with bows and arrows.**

**Heracles/Greece- He has a double shield. He has the gift of prophecy, and his other shield has something to do with cats...**

**Thanks again! It would mean so much to me if you reviewed! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there everyone! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the delay... I was sick, and I have midterms, and I went to MA...**

**So, yeah. ^.^' Here's my loverly reviewers: lunynha, Lovino Vargas, Nokturna168, Alexia-Esco, Antonio Carriedo, Eleanor Lachon, and RussiaROCKS. I really love all you readers! :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter~ Be sure to read the author's note on the bottom!**

Lovino's body shook as his head was filled with the thoughts and memories of others. It was like dozens of small people running and screaming inside his head. He quickly shut his eyes again, expecting a cool, black release from the tinted world he was currently seeing. Much to Lovino's dismay, that familiar black was gone, and was replaced with a bright red.

"Lovi?" Antonio questioned. "Are you okay?" Antonio was becoming nervous, as his former charge was not acting like himself. The formerly green-eyed man bit the inside of his cheek. 'I don't know what I would do if something went wrong.' He squeezed the hands of the Italian, expecting a stream of curses. To the Spaniard's surprise, Lovino simply pulled him onto the bed and moved up to him.

"D-do you mean that, bastard?" Lovino stuttered, facing him with his eyes still closed. It was weird for Lovino, as if he could feel everything around him. He could feel Antonio's nerves, and he could feel the nightstand beside Veneciano's bed.

"What do you mean?" Antonio was confused, and through his closed eyes Lovino could see the look on his face.

"N-nothing." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other. This kind of freaked out Antonio, seeing as Lovino was watching his every move even with his eyes firmly closed.

"Can you open your eyes?" Antonio carefully broke the uncomfortable silence they sat in. Lovino stood still for a moment, his hands still intertwined with the Spaniard's. Slowly, he peeked open a completely red eye. This was unusual, even for users of the shields. Normally the iris and pupil would be colored, and only in rare cases would the sclera be colored as well. Antonio's own eyes had red pupils with golden irises.

"Is it that weird?" Lovino asked, opening another fully red eye. Lovino's world was tinted red. The light red walls of Feliciano's room was now a deep red, the color of a ripe tomato. Antonio himself no longer appeared to have sun-kissed skin, but looked to be the color of a carrot. Realizing this, Lovino laughed aloud for the first time since before that world meeting that changed his life.

"What is so funny, mi tomate?" Lovino simply smiled and closed his eyes again. Everything went red, but soon objects began appearing in their normal color.

"Nothing, you tomato bastard." Putting a bit of support onto Antonio, he attempted to stand himself up. Content at seeing he could stand, he took a few unsteady steps before turning to the taller nation.

"Let's go. Those bastards must be waiting for us." With that, Antonio took Lovino's hand and the two disappeared from the room.

Dark Court

Ukraine and Mexico followed their small leader into her private study. Just like the girl's body, the library looked like it belonged to two people as well. One side was painted a warm orange, while the other was painted a cooler black. Different types of books lined each sides, mythical tales and fantasy on one side, with non-fiction and essay collections on the other. The only similarity between the contrasting study was the desk in the center. It was made of wood, with different papers on each side.

As the girl sat down at her desk, she removed her cloak. Even though her scarred and burned body was seen many times before by both followers, it was still painful to look at. The only other nation among them with even half that many scars was Prussia, with most of them gained through his many wars and dissolution. Under the cloak, she wore a simple yellow dress which the girl scowled at.

"That fool!" The girl yelled, her anger only increasing as she saw The Odyssey on the desk, with a bookmark. Suddenly remembering that she had guests in her study, she smiled at Mexico and handed the book to her. "Dispose of this later." Mexico nodded and placed the book into her black messenger bag.

"Alright." The seemingly young girl sighed. "What do you two want?"

"If it is not a problem, I would like some silver arrows, my lady." Mexico requested, pulling slightly at her curling black hair. The room was silent for a moment until silver arrows appeared on the desk. Admiring their weight and craftsmanship, Mexico picked them up, bowed, and left the room. Upon the Mexican's exit, Ukraine made her request.

"My lady," Ukraine began. "As always, my joy is in serving you. But I would like a blessing on my brother and sister when Athansia returns to your body, Lady Akeldama."

From the other side of the desk, Akeldama smiled another twisted smile. "It shall be done. But," Ukraine froze, and started shivering slightly. "You will provide Romania with her dinner."

"Yes, my lady Akeldama."

Light Court

"What the hell, you bastard?" Romano screamed as they suddenly appeared in the meeting room. Spain only blushed slightly.

'I guess I forgot to tell Lovi about my shield.'

"Damn right you forgot!" All of the nations in the room turned from congratulating Liechtenstein to staring at the strange duo.

"Um, pardon me, Romano-san, but you seem to be speaking with yourself." Japan said, but his eyes soon widened upon looking into Lovino's.

"Ve~ Fratello!" Italy cheered, looking a little bit more like he former self. "Our eyes are similar, see?" Italy opened his usually closed eyes to reveal a completely green pair of eyes.

'He must be the one in the prophecy!' Italy thought.

"What prophecy?" Everyone turned to stare at Romano in awe. Was he a mind-reader? Or was he simply insane?

"That doesn't matter right now!" Hungary burst into the conversation, stepping onto the table. Taiwan followed suit behind her. Both pulled out their favorite kitchen utensils; Hungary with a frying pan and Taiwan with a kinmen knife.

"It's time for training!" Taiwan exclaimed, smiling slightly.

**Another chapter finished... READ THIS PLEASE! AND I WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU REVIEWED!**

**Okay, everyone! Here's some information you may want to know: I'm almost at my 150****th**** review~ * Throws a TON of confetti in celebration * If you are that amazingly wonderful reviewer, you get either a one-shot or an OC used in a story! Next up, this is your last chance to guess who the leader of the Dark Court is. I left more clues, and if you guess correctly you also get a one-shot~ Last but not least, this is your last chance to recommend shields or weapons for your favorite character! It may be used if it works with the plot!**

**Here's some information about the shields that appeared in this chapter:**

**Antonio/Spain: His shield gives the ability to transport anything, which also includes moving objects with his mind.**

**Lovino/Romano: His shield gives the ability to read people's thoughts and sense things in general.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :{D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo to all my readers, both new and old~ GUESS WHAT, GUYS? I GOT AN A ON A GEOMETERY TEST! * cries tears of joy * You guys probably don't care, though... ^.^'**

**Here's some people I would like to thank for reviewing the previous chapter: Anamique4, sailor winx, lunynha, Shacra MoonFox31 (Who gets an OC used in a story~), Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Eleanor Lachon, RussiaROCKS, foREVerhauntingme, reality7068 (Who made a great observation!), Nokturna168, owl7498, Yume Dust, Fffkawaiidesu, and Ella Lea. Thanks to all of you, and if you have time please review~ Onward to fanfiction we go!**

Dark Court

Ukraine slowly walked to Romania's room. Her body was shaking, and she was tempted to turn back.

'No.' Katyusha thought to herself. 'I will do this for Vanya and Natasha.' The large-chested girl reached the door and quietly knocked. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a smiling Romania.

"You are my dinner tonight?" Romania smirked, exposing a fang. Ukraine trembled as she entered the room, and Romania's eyes flashed as she closed the door behind her newest victim.

Light Court

Germany sighed as he asked Hungary and Taiwan to move off the table. "Alright, everybody follow me." The German man exited the room and made his way to a small private study. When all of the nations trailing him arrived, he pulled out a completely black book. Much to the amazement of America, an opening appeared leading the court to a training ground.

"Oh my god!" America exclaimed. He was bouncing up and down as he entered the spacious room.

"This is just like a comic book!"

Germany sighed as he unlocked a weapons case. "Nein, America. We are not superheroes." Seychelles attempted to hold her laughter, but Poland and South Korea were nearly rolling on the floor.

"Herr Germany?" Liechtenstein asked. "What are these?" Liechtenstein pointed to the strange looking staves. They were long and black, with a multicolored gem on the top. On the bottom was a sharp point.

"Taiwan? Would you like to explain?" Germany asked, gesturing to the knife-wielding girl.

"Yeah!" Taiwan exclaimed. "Okay, so these are your main weapons. They interact with your body to create the weapon you are most comfortable with. For example, I like to wield knives so I have have some Kinmen Knives. These were created in my country and can also serve as vegetable knives."

"That's kind of cool." Brazil said. "So mine can become a sickle?"

"Of course." Argentina replied, answering the question for Taiwan. She winked at her sister, who only rolled her eyes.

"There's one more thing you should learn about them." Taiwan lifted her knife, and it changed into a pistol. "They can change into anything once you have mastered your shields. However, the higher your position in the court, the stronger your weapons are."

"Um, you never told us about positions." Belgium raised her hand, and Italy smiled at Germany.

"Alright, Italy. Tell them about positions." Italy seemed to be genuinely excited, and Romano rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you get a position based on a couple of factors. The first is your shield's strength. Second is your ability to wield a weapon. Third is your ability to lead. Last but not least is your country's history." Italy looked at Lithuania, who seemed to want to ask something.

"What is it, ve~"

"What's everyone's positions?"

"I guess we'll go in court levels!" Italy exclaimed. "The king is Germany, of course! And I'm the queen~" Germany blushed as Italy grabbed his arm.

"Our commanders are Spain and Switzerland. That's why the switch was taken as a declaration of war!" Romano and Liechtenstein shivered. They both knew how terrifying those two could be.

"The amazons are Hungary and Taiwan." Most countries had the same thought flicking thought their heads: 'No shocker there.'

"The princes are Sweden and Estonia, while the princesses are Finland and Argentina." Finland blushed as Sweden squeezed his hand, while Brazil laughed. 'Argentina? A princess?' Hearing her thoughts, Romano snickered. As the and Argentina were both Spanish colonies at a time, he knew how unprincess-like that supposed female could be.

Brazil was lucky that she was never victim to her pranks.

"The advisers are China and Japan. Isn't that really fitting?" South Korea laughed, thinking of their tea times. Those were always interesting to watch, except for when Japan was preparing his tea ceremony. That was one of the most tedious and boring things ever!

"And our oracle is Greece, of course." Said nation yawned, and rubbed one of his cats. "The rest of you will be sorted later!"

"Now it's my turn!" Hungary said in a sing-song voice. She raised her frying pan, and it changed into a bow and arrow set. "Time for training! Everyone take a staff first!"

The nations that were already court members brought out their staves. The honors simply stood there, until Hungary yelled.

"Take one from the table!" She watched as one by one, the newer court members were in possession of a staff. "Now, everyone concentrate on your staff, and picture magic flowing into it." Within seconds, the nations had their weapons of their choice. It took the newer ones some extra time, though.

'This is like, so totally easy!' Poland thought, looking at his staff-turned-szabla. Wasn't there supposed to be some grueling training, and everything taking years to fully master?

Noticing the look on the Pole's face, Hungary laughed. "The weapons are the easy stuff. What's hard is mastering the shield overall." Poland nodded, and walked over to Lithuania. Smiling, Hungary scanned the room for anyone who may need some help.

"Oi! Hungary, I need help!" Romano called from the other side of the room.

Speak of the devil.

"Why don't you ask Sp- Oh." Hungary stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the Spaniard doubled over and laughing. When she saw what weapon Romano had, she couldn't help but giggle as well.

As soon as she had calmed down, she faced the pouting Italian. By now, his eyes had returned to their normal hazel color.

"Lovino... Is that a spoon?"

"Is there a problem, dammit?" Romano blushed, and held up his spoon threateningly.

"N-no." Hungary giggled, but then instructed Romano how to fix it.

"Just focus, and picture the weapon you want!" Romano's eyes closed, and the spoon transformed into a Tommy gun.

"Good." Hungary said, while helping Spain off the floor. As soon as that was over, she moved over to help a struggling Brazil.

Argentina wouldn't stop distracting the other South American nation, leaving the sickle that Brazil desired to be flimsy and rubber-like. Pulling out her own weapon, Hungary shook her frying pan menacingly at the Argentinian.

Argentina rolled her eyes and moved away, trailing after her "padres". Brazil smiled at Hungary, and continued to get to work with her sickle. Once it was fortified and dense, she charged after Argentina and swung with all her strength. Argentina retaliated with her own weapon, a pistol. She shot two bullets, which Brazil blocked with her reinforced sickle. It was much stronger and harder than your average weapon.

Noticing they were about equal, Argentina decided to take an upper hand. Her irises turned black with orange specs as her movements sped up.

Soon, Brazil was only defending until Spain decided to step in. His own eyes turned red and gold as he teleported, flinging the weapon out of her hands while restraining them. He clucked his tongue at her, and then proceeded to frown disapprovingly.

"No, Silvia." His eyes turned back to their normal shade of green. Liechtenstein and Belgium then proceeded to help Brazil off the floor, who pouted and went to bother Germany and Italy after showing Hungary her weapon quietly.

Understanding her fellow yaoi fangirl's language, she decided to check the weapons quickly and let everyone go to bed.

"Okay, everybody. Let's have the newbies show off their weapons!"

"Hell yeah!" America shouted, proudly displaying a musket. It looked like it had come straight from the 1700s.

"That's lovely, Alfie." Yong Soo teased. "Everyone knows that musket originated in me. But it's not as awesome as my Hwando!" The Korean pulled out a sword, as if challenging America.

"Please don't use that word." Ludwig cringed at the use of the word "awesome".

"Like, whatever! But my weapon is, like, so much better! Right, Liet?" Feliks asked, displaying his pink sword. Toris sighed, and held out his own sword.

'I really hate him sometimes.' Toris thought.

"Ms. Elizabeta, look! Big bruder helped me with my weapon!" Lili proudly held out her weapon. Vash beamed at Lili, but then turned to stare at the Hungarian.

"Your rifle is lovely, Lili." Vash smiled, and patted his sister's head. Elizabeta then ran off to check on her friends.

"Bella, Michelle, how are your weapons?" The other two girls smiled at Elizabeta. Bella was equipped with a saber, and Michelle had a fishing knife.

"They're good!" The two exclaimed in unison. Michelle and Bella then proceeded to gossip.

Deciding they were fine for now, Elizabeta went to confront the more temperamental Italian brother and his Spaniard.

"Lovi, how is your gun? Anything wrong yet?" She asked.

"Don't call me Lovi!" The Italian replied. "And it's fine. But he's broken." Lovino pointed at Antonio, who was laughing again.

"S-spoon! Lovi h-had a spoon!" Antonio was laughing, and Lovino blushed a deep shade of red.

"Stop laughing. Dammit!" Lovino pouted. At least he didn't hear anyone's thoughts anymore.

"You look like a tomato~"

Elizabeta came to the conclusion that these two needed a different kind of help. She sighed, knowing she would have to live out her yaoi fantasies later. She was awakened from her musings by an annoyed Ludwig.

"Everyone be quiet!" He yelled, completing his task. He then turned the attention to Eduard, who had room assignments for the night. He quickly read out the assignments and posted them on the wall in case anyone forgot who they were with.

The nations scrambled around the post, talking about their rooms. Germany and Italy were in Germany's room. Spain and Romano were in Italy's room. Japan, China, and Greece were in Japan's old room. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were in the first guest room. The second guest room was to be taken by Finland, Sweden and Estonia. The third and final guest room was taken by Argentina and Brazil. The living room would be in a slumber party set-up, hosting Poland, Lithuania, Hungary, South Korea, Taiwan, Seychelles, Belgium, and America.

Bellow the room assignments were the times for dinner and breakfast. Seeing as it was already seven o'clock, Italy and Germany ran to the kitchen to prepare food for their many guests. Meanwhile, the nations could unpack and relax for a little while.

**Thanks for reading, and next update you'll see who the leader of the Dark Court is~ Here's a little information.**

**Silvia/Argentina: Her shield gives her super speed!**

**Lovino/Romano: His shield gives him the ability to read minds and sense things around him.**

**Antonio/Spain: His shield gives him the ability to transport anything with mass, including himself.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallo, everybody! I'm not even going to list all the reasons why I couldn't update and you have every right to yell at me. ^.^' I'M REALLY SORRY, SO I HAVE A BACKSTORY THAT I WORKED HARD ON FOR YOU ALL!**

**Here's all my excellent reviewers: lunynha (I promise I'll have your request soon!), Bookworm24601, Nokturna168, RussiaROCKS, Alexia-Esco, Eleanor Lachon, Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Shacra MoonFox31, owl7498, and Ella Lea.**

**Oh, and before I begin, I want to let you all know that Ella Lea and I have opened a RP forum. Please PM if you want a link~ Thanks, everyone!**

Dark Court

When Athansia woke up, she was at her desk. Her library was dark, but Venus shone through her window. Athansia smiled, this was an omen of good things to come.

The girl then turned her gaze to fix on her desk. Her volume of The Odyssey was gone. It was only a fictional story, and it was written for fun. How could it have angered anyone? And which of her friends would steal it?

The seemingly young girl yawned. This struck her as odd, hadn't she fell asleep? So why would she be tired? And how did she enter her study? All this thinking made Athansia's head hurt. This was strange, as she was well-versed in philosophy, so thinking wouldn't usually give her headaches.

The girl stretched and rose from her desk. Yawing again, she exited her library. She decided it was time to retire for the night, and search for her missing book the next day.

Expertly weaving her way through the halls of her fortress, she passed the rooms of her new friends. They weren't her missing family, but they were kind to her. They treated Athansia well; with respect and fear for some reason. She cringed as she heard a scream come from Ecaterina's room. Athansia wanted to flee, and strange image passed through her mind.

It was a picture of a wooden horse burning her city.

Shaking her head, the girl ran past the door as fast as she could. She continued to run until she reached her own room. Panting, the girl entered through the carved archway. Athansia's room was the largest and the most decorated room in the fortress. It was decorated with ornate columns and fine silks. Pots filled the room, each one bearing the picture of a different god or hero. There was also a wardrobe and a couch for her to sleep on.

No matter the importance of all these objects, Athansia's most valuable possession was carefully hidden behind drapes and curtains. Yanking the purple drapes away, a large mirror was revealed. Stepping closer to the mirror, Athansia took a deep breath. She unbraided her hair and slipped out of her clothing, standing bare in front of the mirror. Deeply inhaling, Athansia placed one hand over her only scar.

The scar lied on her heart.

Blinking furiously to keep herself awake, she began to notice another figure in the mirror. There were only three differences. One: her eyes were a deep blue, unlike Athansia's hazel eyes. Two: the girl's body was scarred all over. And three: Athansia's reflection sneered at the girl she shared her body with.

Athansia gave an unsure smile. She had hoped that the other girl might return it.

"Athansia." The reflection greeted her cooly.

"W-who are you?" Came the ex-nation's shaky reply. This girl haunted her worst nightmares, killing her new friends and missing family. She always appeared in whatever Athansia wore. At first, Athansia thought it was herself that always appeared in her darkest nightmares. However, as time passed she realized it wasn't her.

It was someone much darker.

"I am you." The girl in the mirror smirked, and she had a twisted gleam in her eyes. Seeing the confused look in the other's eyes, she continued. "Actually, you were me."

"What is your name?" Athansia asked, removing her hand from her heart to place it on the mirror. The girl in the mirror made no attempt to copy her counterpart. After a few moments of silence, she sighed.

"My name is Akeldama. A fitting name for us, is it not?"

"Us?"

"Yes, immortal one. Us." Athansia's expression grew weary as she tried to think.

'Why us?' She thought, putting her hand back on her heart to trace her scar. 'There is no bloodshed. There is no internal strife.'

'There was.' Akeldama answered in her mind, surprising Athansia. The dark one chuckled as she banged a fist on the mirror.

"You fool!" She screamed, outraged. "I am you after your death!"

"I... died?" She said, looking at her hands. It wasn't possible.

"You're dead. Just like your pathetic excuse for a family." Akeldama's eyes turned darker as her sly smile returned.

"My... Family..." Athansia fell to the floor and bit her lip. Blood was starting flow as she bit harder.

"Dead."

"That's not possible. Mama was so kind, who would hurt her? And how could anyone beat Sparta, he's too strong. Nobody could outsmart Athens..." Athansia rambled, disbelieving. She knew her family was dysfunctional. She knew. But they were still a family, and they took her in when she was still small and lonely. They gave her language, art, architecture, warcraft, everything.

"They are dea-" Akeldama was cut off.

"DON'T INERUPT ME!" Athansia screamed, the beloved mirror shattering. Her eyes turned to a light blue with orange irises slowly creeping in. A single tear came from her eyes. Her whole body shook as her intake of breath shortened.

"And Thebes, she was such a strong writer. There was Ithaca too, he was going to be a philosopher." Another tear was shed. "Sikyon was going to be an artist. C-corinth was so sweet. B-but Delphi would know, she could tell prophecies. A-and Olympia and M-marathon, they were athletes." Athansia took another breath. "Argos too, he could build anything! Even Mycenae and Crete, they wouldn't abandon us..."

"Just-"

"I'm n-not finished. There was Naxos, even though he was always drunk. Lamia too, no matter how twisted she was. And Pylos was a sailor. Ogygia, even, she was so crafty."

"They're not gone!" Athansia screamed, her voice strengthening.

Hearing laughter, Athansia turned around.

"Don't you want to know how you died?" Akeldama's voice rang through her ears as her world blacked out. Suddenly, she was back in her old city-state, hiding in her favorite shrine.

Athansia was wearing her old robes, and she was crying ever so slightly. She could smell the blood of her citizens and could hear the crackle of a flame burning her beautiful city. She was hiding behind the altar of Athena with one of her princesses, Cassandra. Cassandra was silently praying, knowing of the fate that would befall her.

Athansia embraced her princess, as she heard two men come through the doors. The city-state immediately recognized one of the voices. Her heart quickened, and she felt a blush on her features.

He must have come to help her escape!

"It's going to be okay." Athansia whispered to Cassandra. The tragic princess rubbed her eyes.

"No. It's not." The smaller girl paled and her heart sunk. She was immune to some of the gods' abilities being a city-state, so she knew Cassandra's prophecies were true.

"There you are." The personification of Sparta said. He was frowning sorrowfully at Athansia. He pulled her from her hiding spot and kissed her softly. His eyes were the last things Athansia saw before she felt a sharp pain that went through her heart.

"I'm so sorry..." Sparta whispered before he dropped the girl's body on the floor. She couldn't move to follow him, but she heard him leaving.

And then the screams of her favorite princess sounded throughout the shrine's halls as the city-state's blood spilled through Athena's shrine.

Athansia's world returned to her as all the memories came flooding into her mind.

"Welcome back, Troy." Akeldama said to the broken body of her light counterpart.

"No." She said in response.

"No?" This was like a game to Akeldama. A game she was in control of, a game she could easily control.

"You will not take control."

"Really?" Akeldama's eyes glinted, and she was calculating every move her counterpart made.

Athansia jumped up from the floor and stared Akeldama in her eyes.

"I am Troy! No, Athansia the Immortal!" She exclaimed, and Akeldama's image disappeared through pure willpower brought by the old city-state.

Panting, Troy slid her cloak back on. She shakily walked to her wardrobe, and pulled out some pajamas. After slipping them on under her cloak, she crawled onto her couch. It was then that she finally let all the tears she held for so long flow down her face.

That night she dreamed of Akeldama killing her family one by one.

Romano

Having a shield that gave the ability of transportation was very helpful for situations like dragging luggage up two flights of stairs. Plus, it was fun to watch all the other nations groan in envy.

Actually, it was only Switzerland groaning.

"Antonio! Don't mess around with your shield like that! It's a waste of energy." Vash yelled while dragging his and his sister's heavy bags. The Spanish nation offered to transport your luggage to your room safely for a payment of five euros. He was a conquistador in economic troubles, after all.

However, Switzerland wanted to save the money, so he stubbornly carried the heavy suitcases up to his guestroom. Liechtenstein couldn't help but to laugh at her beloved brother and his frugality. She decided to run up to her guestroom and wait for her foolish big brother in there.

Anyway, once Spain was done making money- I mean, safely delivering suitcases- he joined Romano in their room. The stubborn Italian was turned away from him, a scowl decorating his face. His eyes were still hazel, which was a very good sign. No mind reading anymore!

Noticing Romano's depressed face, Spain inched his way over to Italy's bed to sit next to Romano. He put his arm around the younger nation's shoulder, and said nation turned a deep red.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio asked. He decided it was best not to mention how tomato-ish Lovino looked.

"N-nothing, bastard." Lovino pouted again, and tried to scoot away from the Spaniard. Antonio only pulled him into a hug. After a few moments of tensed silence, Lovino slowly put his arms around the older male. "I-I just m-missed you, okay?" Lovino mentally sighed, he was stuttering like he had a school-girl crush.

Which he didn't, mind you!

"Lovinito, I promise I will never leave you." Antonio made Lovino look into his eyes. Blushing even harder, Lovino only nodded and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?"

"I s-said, you better not. Bastard."

Antonio mentally congratulated himself, he was finally breaking through to Lovino after all these years! Lovino pressed his face back into Antonio's chest, and pulled him closer.

"Ve~ Lovi, Tonio, it's time for dinner!" Feliciano yelled, opening the door to his room. The smaller Italian was greeted with a blushing Lovino and a stuttering Antonio on the floor in a disheveled mess. Feliciano smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" Lovino screamed, blushing even more. Antonio began to laugh as Lovino stormed out the door, threatening his brother. "If there's no tomatoes with dinner, I will make your miniscule brain into pasta sauce with my spoon."

**It was fun writing this chapter! Troy's story was lots of fun, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! :) And the fluff that shall come next chapter. Ehehehehehe~**

**Also, please vote on the poll I'm putting on my profile. It would mean lots to me, as would reviewing! Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**What's up, everybody? I'm writing to you from Puerto Rico! * hides under towel * It's REALLY hot... But I'm writing anyway~ Please enjoy, everyone!**

**Oh yeah! And here's the people I want to thank: I love Prussia the Awesome, Eleanor Lachon (seriously, your reviews make my day~), Nokturna168, Alexia-Esco, lunynha, RussiaROCKS, Ella Lea, Invisible Randomer and Wolfen Artist of Hetalia. Please enjoy the next chapter, everyone! :)**

Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein smiled as the last of their suitcases were pulled into the guest room they would be sharing. Switzerland dropped the bags to the floor with a huff. He opened his suitcase and began unpacking, seemingly oblivious to his sister's stare. They sat in a pleasant silence for a few moments.

"Big bruder?" Lili moved to sit on the floor next to Vash. He grunted in a response, commencing with his task of unpacking his clothes. His guns were already unpacked and loaded.

"I just want to thank you." Vash turned to look at her with curiosity written on his features.

"Why?" He questioned, placing the shirt he was folding down.

"I know it's really dangerous, but I'm very happy to know more about you. A-And, I love spending time with you." Lili blushed, putting her head on her brother's shoulder. "I-I thought something was wrong with you." She continued. "I was very scared, Switzy."

Vash put an arm around her shoulders, awkwardly hugging her. Lili smiled, and leaned into him even further. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He stood up, and held out a hand for her. Slowly, Lili placed her hand into his as he helped her to stand.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for supper." Lili giggled, noticing her brother's contentment at the free food. While she was preoccupied, Vash stashed a gun in his jacket. As she calmed down, the two made their way down the stairs, only to be met by yelling and flying food.

"CAN'T YOU ALL BEHAVE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES?" Switzerland yelled, firing a warning shot into the ceiling. The dining room was silent, until America burst out laughing.

"Dude!" America yelled, a piece of cheese hanging from his mouth. "You need to live every once in a while!" And none of the nations could contain their laughter at the ridiculous scene in front of them.

Hungary and Taiwan were holding meatballs, ready to throw. Romano was threatening Germany with a spoon, while Italy was crying and holding a plate above his head. Spain was covered in tomato, and both Lithuania and Poland were trying to clean some stains from Poland's new shirt. South Korea was holding a civilized discussion with Sweden, while Finland was talking with China and Japan. Seychelles and Belgium were giggling about something. Brazil and Argentina were holding each other a knife point. Estonia was sitting in a chair facing the wall with his laptop.

And somehow, Greece was sleeping in the middle of the table with a cat covering his face.

As if seeing this for the first time, Germany's face morphed into one of pure terror. "EVERYONE CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" Smiling at her brother, Liechtenstein took the two closest plates filled with food and ran. Switzerland followed behind her with two cups of wine.

Light Court

The other nations grumbled, and scrubbed Germany's dining room until even the walls were able to show their reflections. They didn't notice Switzerland and Liechtenstein's absence until Italy brought out some gelato for everyone to eat.

"Aiya! Western nations can be so immature sometimes, aru!" China commented. Japan nodded his head in agreement. "Hai. I agree."

"Says the one with the Shinatty-chan plushie." America yelled.

"That's like, so true! Right, Liet?" Poland laughed and twirled a piece of his hair. Lithuania nodded, deciding that arguing with Poland was pointless.

Poland and Lithuania were ignored as China shot back a retort. "Are you asking for me to increase your debt?" A red light was surrounding China as the American stepped forward.

Seeing the fight starting to break out, Germany stepped in. "It's time for everyone to retire for the night. Tomorrow at noon, we will resume training with some laps. Around two, we will have lunch. After lunch we will train with weapons for an hour. We will then work with shields until seven o'clock. At seven thirty, we will have dinner. After dinner, you can have free time until ten. Then you must go to bed." A collected groan sounded from the nations.

"Any questions?" Italy shot his hand in the air.

"There will be no siestas tomorrow." Cries emitted from Spain, Italy, and Greece. Romano instead carefully selected some choice words to describe exactly how he felt about running laps, skipping siestas, potatoes, and Germans.

"Lovi!" Spain put a hand over Romano's mouth while Italy hug-tackled his fratello. "No!" They said at the same time. Sighing, Spain picked Romano up and apologized to Germany.

"Sorry~ I'll take this angry tomato to bed now!" Romano blushed. Hungary and Japan were rapidly snapping pictures. Taiwan held a tissue to the Hungarian's nose, just in case.

"I'm not a tomato, dammit!" And Spain teleported back to Italy's room.

"Like, how long until they get together?" Poland asked.

"Why don't we make bets?" Finland suggested.

"Hell yes! The hero always wins bets!" America announced, waving twenty dollars in the air.

Germany merely rolled his eyes as everyone else took bets. The only people besides Romano and Spain that weren't betting were Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Where did they go?

"They returned to their room for dinner, now they're sleeping." Greece said bluntly, appearing behind Germany. The German's eyes widened, and he pulled out his pistol.

"Gott, Greece. Don't do that." Germany put his pistol away as Greece sat next to him. He decided not to bother with asking Greece how he knew what he thought. The Grecian was always surprising him with appearances and short phrases like that.

"Sorry." Greece took a cat off his head and placed it on his lap. "But I have information about the leader of the Dark Court."

"What is it?" Germany's head shot up. New information on the Dark Court was rare, even more so if it was about the leader. Seeing Greece's sheepish look, it was a prophecy. "Go on."

Romano

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed, his blush still not fading. He stopped screaming when he realized her couldn't feel the presence of anyone but himself and Spain. Damn him and his teleporting powers. Seeing that nobody else was with them, Romano calmed down a little bit more. He was still blushing, and Spain noticed.

"What's wrong, tomatito?" Spain cooed. He set Romano down on the bed.

"I'm not your little tomato, dammit." Romano mumbled. He tried to hide a yawn, and Spain laughed.

"Qué lindo!" Spain exclaimed, pinching Romano's cheeks.

"I'm not, ve..." Spain froze.

"Did you just say 've'?" He asked. Concern was written all over his features. "You didn't touch those pictures, right?" Romano shook his head.

"Good." Spain breathed out in relief before taking off his shirt. Romano had the courtesy to look away and mumble a half-heard "No one once to see that, ugly bastard." Spain opened his suitcase and took out a pair of pajama pants. Romano turned around while he changed, facing the wall and the nightstand that held those pictures. Were they really that dangerous?

Romano shook his head, deciding to begin undressing while Spain was distracted with something else. He ripped off his clothes, folding them and placing them on the floor. He quickly crawled under the covers of his brother's bed, still not facing Spain.

Finally turning around, Spain noticed Romano obviously ignoring him. The Spaniard pouted and got into bed too, only he was facing Romano.

"Buenas Noches, Lovinito." Antonio smiled, placing his face a few centimeters away from the back of Lovino's head. He was met with silence. Antonio inwardly sighed. Both nations finally let sleep overtake them as they closed their eyes.

Troy

Athansia woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. She did wake everyone in the fortress, but she was ignored. Whenever she woke up form a nightmare, Ukraine would go to see what was wrong. However, the other girl was still injured and asleep due to earlier activities that night. Athansia continued to scream until she realized she was awake. She inhaled a few times, trying to stop herself from crying.

She didn't succeed.

"What's wrong?" A voice interrupted Troy's thoughts and nightmares for a moment.

"I-I had a n-nightmare." She stuttered, looking up at the person who came to comfort her. The pale man sighed, and sat down next to the Trojan on her couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked patiently. Troy shook her head, and the man tired to smile at her. "You know I understand."

"I-I know, Gilbert." Said man placed a hand on her head.

"If you ever need someone, the awesome me is there for you." Gilbert rubbed her head. She must have begun to remember her death, and even more bloody past. When Prussia was dissolved, his mind reverted into his mind from the 1700's. He thought he was at war with Austria for thirty years, only beginning to remember after a particularly painful chest injury courtesy of Russia.

The two almost forgotten ex-nations sat in silence for a few moments. Both of them knew the reason why they were still on Earth had something to do with the fact that most people still knew about them. When people began to forget, they would disappear too. Troy secretly awaited that day, but Prussia dreaded it.

Gilbert patted her head one more time, and he stood up form the couch. Athansia curled back into her blankets and Gilbert tucked her in. Athansia gave the Prussian a small smile. "Th-thank you." She whispered as Gilbert began to leave. "Anytime. Especially for someone as cute as you!" He responded with a wink.

Athansia couldn't help but to let her smile widen. She yawned, and tried to go to bed again. Maybe she wouldn't have anymore nightmares.

**Sorry about the wait. I finished it while I was in Puerto Rico, but my internet broke for about a week... ^.^' And my brother deleted half the chapter. Feel free to yell at me. **

**I really hope you all liked it, though! Please review if you have time, but if you don't I understand. Thanks again~**


	21. Chapter 21

… **I'm such a procrastinator. You all have permission to yell, and I offer my deepest apologies. *bows * I really am sorry! ^.^' I'll try to update more quickly! Oh, and also, I did a play! :) I think I did well...**

**Enough of that, though. I want to thank Nokturna168, RussiaROCKS, Alexia-Esco, Eleanor Lachon, lunynha, Concentration Maple-ation, Simply One Hell of a Butler, Invisible Randomer, and Ella Lea. Thanks again, and here's the next chapter~**

Light Court

"Okay..." Greece took the cat off his lap and he placed it back on his head. He closed his eyes and reopened them; their color changed to be a dark orange. "I haven't really figured it out myself yet. But here it is." A few more voices seemed to join his own as he continued to speak.

"Please hurry." Germany complained. His own shield was beginning to spark with all the spirits being summoned. Greece nodded and opened his mouth, as if he was screaming.

The moon has fallen

And the key is lost

Death dances in night

With the song of skies

Singing of the scorned

But stars hide the lock

Burning protectors

Of old cities gone

Hidden by ashes

Tricked by a fool beast

Embers from the mouth

Tricked by a fool human

Crafty minded men

Friends of the lost sun

Eclipsed into dark

The stars hide the lock

Hidden in ashes

Never to be found

Surrendering death

Still keeping hope live

The death that dances

Death still bright with dreams

Dreams of the lost sun

The stars are not lost

The sun has the lock

The moon has the key

Greece's mouth closed, the voices were dying down while continuing to repeat the last line. As silence finally washed over the two, Greece's eyes returned to their normal color.

"Why can't your prophecies be like Finland's?" Germany muttered, trying to bring the blue back into his own eyes. Germany had a peculiar shield, it allowed him to channel spirits and let them take over his body. His eyes remained black, with something that looked like smoke rising within them.

"Because then there would be nothing to solve." Greece responded. He yawned, relaxing into the chair under himself. "I... will tell you some of my theories." Germany opened his mouth to say something, but as he noticed a figure he remained silent and alert.

The German sighed in something akin to relief as Italy made his way over to the two of them.

"Hallo, Italy." Germany greeted. Italy smiled up at Germany, climbing onto his lap. "It's almost time for bed!" Italy curled up into Germany's chest, realizing what he intruded upon.

"One moment, please." Germany said. "I need to discuss something with Greece." Italy remained with Germany.

"Why can't I hear?" He pouted. "I am the queen." Germany sighed and nodded, permitting the Italian to stay. "Ve!" Italy cheered, celebrating his small victory.

"What do you think?" Germany asked as Greece started to visibly shift in his chair.

"Based on the words, it's obviously an ex-nation who died by fire. I think they lived a long time ago." Germany nodded, anyone could understand this after hearing the prophecy "But I think the fire might be both... literal and symbolical."

"So who are you thinking of, ve?" Italy questioned, having a few ideas of his own.

Greece thought for a moment. "Probably Pompeii." Italy shivered. He remembered Pompeii; that city-state always bullied him and Romano. He couldn't say he was depressed when Grandpa Rome had found him turned to stone one day. But at the same time, these actions didn't seem like something Pompeii would do.

Pompeii was a foolish warrior, he would have tried to attack by now.

"I don't think so." Italy frowned. "Any other ideas?"

Greece gave a small smile. "Yes. I have two more. Maybe Hittite?" Greece himself remembered Hittite well. He always hung out with Anatolia and that Turkish bastard. "Actually, no." Hittite was very strong and intelligent, even though he had been illiterate he wouldn't let himself be swayed by dark emotions.

"Who's your last nation?" Germany asked. Greece cringed slightly, obviously not wanting to name the next ex-nation.

"One of my lost big sisters. Troy." Greece frowned again, not wanting to explain further.

"Troy?" Germany wondered out loud. Hadn't he heard of that somewhere before?

"The Iliad." Greece looked guilty, and he took the cat off his head. He played with its paws, trying to distract himself from the sinking feeling in his chest.

Italy let out a knowing "Ve..." as he too remembered slight bits of Troy. Well, not her exactly, but he remembered that some other city-states would talk about her. Germany nodded too. Prussia had him read the epic when he was little. Prussia had told him something about an awesome military siege, which was so well planned it could have been made by Fritz himself.

"So..." Germany paused, taking in their faces. "We have our moon. But who are the sun and the stars?"

Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein woke up in a bed that she recognized as one that was not her own. She rolled onto her side, and bumped into something. She slowly cracked open an eye. She was met with the sleeping face of Switzerland. Liechtenstein smiled only a little as she watched Switzerland for a few moments. She almost always woke up half an hour before him somehow. It didn't matter the circumstance, she always managed to unless one of them was sick of hurt.

She was still very happy; Liechtenstein didn't normally sleep next to Switzerland anymore. He told her that she was too old for it. Liechtenstein moved a little closer to him, but slowly and carefully.

She didn't want to wake Switzerland up.

Lili closed her eyes again and went over the day's schedule in her head. 'Okay, so first we have to run laps at noon. That's not so bad. After that we have lunch and more weapon training. Switzy and I are good with weapons. Then we have shield training, which could be hard. It's until seven, then I'm free until ten. Then I must go to bed.' Lili's smile widened. She knew she wouldn't have to train too hard, thanks to Vash.

Turning over, she peered at the clock. It read that the time was merely nine o'clock. There would be plenty of free time before training began. Lili decided to sing some songs in her head to pass the time.

When Vash woke up, she was in the middle of audiating an organ piece by Josef Rheinburger. He was such a great composer, from her own country too! She stopped her song as she heard Vash begin to move. There was a rustling as Lili felt the weight on the bed next to her leave.

"Good morning, bruder." She greeted. The Swiss man looked at the girl, surprised.

"Good morning Lili. I hope I didn't wake you." Lili smiled and rolled over to face him again. He was blushing slightly, embarrassed to be seen in his nightclothes.

"You didn't." She chirped, getting out of the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned a little.

Vash looked over at the clock, it was nine forty-five. He didn't know when breakfast was being served, so he decided to get dressed. He took an army ensemble out of a drawer and entered the room's private bathroom to dress. Lili thought for a moment and and took out a matching outfit to Vash's.

Something told her that any dress she wore would be ruined by the end of the day.

Romano

Thirty minutes before noon, Hungary was sent to wake up all the nations that were still asleep. This included the southern half of Italy and Spain. Hungary silently opened the door to Feliciano's room and tip-toed over to the bed. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth the keep herself from squealing.

Romano's face was buried into Spain's chest. The Spaniard had an arm wrapped around the other man's waist, and his face was buried into Romano's hair. Hungary slipped a camera out from the pocket of her uniform. Turning off the flash, she carefully snapped ten pictures; switching angles and slightly adjusting the lighting. She had finally taken the perfect picture when she couldn't stand it anymore.

Hungary's nose had began to bleed.

Romano woke up to the sound of Hungarian curses and the sound of said Hungarian rushing out of the room. Spain was still sleeping. Blushing, Romano tried to get up but to no avail; the Spaniard would not release his grip on the Italian.

After looking around to make sure no one else was in the room, Romano stared at the other man. He sighed, and brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"Cute~" Antonio said, hugging the Italian close to him. Lovino blushed.

"G-Get off! Dammit!" Antonio had a blank expression for a moment before making his decision. "Nope." "We have to get up, bastard!" Lovino pushed the complaining Spaniard off of himself before getting up.

"I don't want to either." He said, making his way over to look at the clock. "Shit!" he cursed, rushing to get some clothes.

"You might want to put on an army uniform."

Troy

Athansia woke that morning with a headache. It must have been from crying too much last night. She pouted, and got up from her couch. Her body felt heavy, as if her feet were made of stone. She walked past the shattered mirror and picked out some clothing for the day. A traditional outfit was selected, she wanted to make a real first impression on her newest family members.

After she dressed, she decided to call her court to order. Athansia summoned a very perky Romania through her mind and sent her to be a messanger.

Athansia made her way down to her throne room. It all seemed so surreal now, and she giggled to herself on how much her life could change in one night. Her laughter was dark, and it reminded her of a harpy's laugh.

She brushed by each of the chairs. All of them had the same design, and paled in significane to her own throne.

'It won't last, you know.' Akeldama whispered to her. Athansia forced herself to smile and ignore her inner demon.

'They will all leave you.'

Athansia bit her lip and looked at the nations as they came into the room. Each one bowed before her, but only a couple stood out.

There was England, who obviously didn't want to kneel to her. He was still being restrained. Next was France, who kissed her hand. Athansia was tempted to allow Akeldama beat some real manners into him. After that was Prussia.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after kneeling. Athansia broke her facade.

"N-No." He nodded and went to talk with Mexico about weapons. Half-way there, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Let the awesome me know if I can ever help."

The one that she would probably remember for the rest of her life was the way Ukraine greeted her. After keeling, she had trouble standing up. Athansia noticed that she was paler than usual, and she asked what was wrong.

"It is nothing." She said, still in the same position. The Trojan looked scared, nervous about one of her only friends.

'Akeldama.' Athansia's eye twitched as Akeldama took on a ghostly form outside of her head.

'What now, my lady?' Akeldama mocked her counterpart.

'What did you do?' Athansia's voice ran cold as she moved towards the spirit.

'As Ukraine said, it is nothing.' She floated around her, giving the Trojan inside of their body chills.

'Really.' Athansia's eyes matched her tone as she began to ignore the other girl. She moved towards Ukraine, and helped the bigger girl up.

"Thank you." Ukraine said, trying to smile. Instead of saying "You're welcome!" like she normally would have, Athansia grabbed Ukraine's wrist in a sign of friendship.

"Did Akeldama promise you anything?" Ukraine's eyes became hopeful. She nodded, and Athansia led Ukraine to her throne. Athansia gestured for her to sit down.

"What was it?" Troy forced another smile for Ukraine.

Katyusha looked up. "She promised to protect Ivan and Natalia." Athansia blinked, then closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were changed to a light blue color with orange towards the middle.

"I will protect them." She said, before granting her friend's wish.

**Short chapter is short... -_- Yeah, and I hope you liked the poem! I made it myself~**

**Also, I'm almost at my 200****th**** review! Weird, huh? :) Same rules apply, but no OCs this time. I can't put in all the effort! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello to all my readers, and thanks to all of you that are sticking with this story! It's going to get... Um... Bela-style twisted after this chapter. So, here's my warning: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CHARACTER DEATH/TERRIBLE THINGS HAPPENING TO CHARACTERS, RUN!**

**This chapter will be light, though... Anyway, I want to thank my beloved reviewers~ These people are Kit-Kat-Kitsune, Concentration Maple-ation, Alexia-Esco, lunynha, and Eleanor Lachon. Anyway, here's the last happy chapter. Enjoy~**

Troy

Troy gestured for Russia and Belarus to come close to her. They were brought over to the throne and were forced to kneel. Troy placed one hand on each of their heads as she thought how to help them.

"Sleep." She commanded, and they followed.

Light Court

All the members of the Light Court were assembled in Ludwig's backyard. Each of them were dressed in their respective military costumes. A couple nations were yawning, and Heracles was actually sleeping. At the front were Ludwig, Elizabeta, Mei, Antonio, and Vash. Ludwig and Vash had stoic expressions and their arms were crossed. Elizabeta had a smirk on her face as she held her frying pan. Mei simply looked evilly innocent with a smile and her hands behind her back. The least intimidating was Antonio, who was slouching and yawning.

"Achtung!" Ludwig yelled, successfully getting all the nation's attentions.

"All right. Today, each of you will run at least five laps. You have two hours to do so." He glared, and Elizabeta giggled. "Go!"

One by one, all the nations aside from the one listed above began to run. After the last person reached the track, all the elder court members began to run as fast as they could.

"Hey, Liet?" Feliks asked the nation running next to him. "Why are they, like, running so hard?" Toris shook his head, not knowing the answer.

They all continued to run until Lili shrieked. All the honorary members of the court stopped and turned to look. There was an arrow at the girl's feet.

Elizabeta grinned as Vash glared at her. She held up her hands in mock surrender, but she held close to her bow. Vash responded by throwing a knife so it blew past Bella's head.

The newbies were now motivated to run.

"Hahahahaha!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously as he dodged Antonio's battle axe. Alfred threw a punch, and Antonio dodged that as well as he ran to torment someone else.

Meanwhile, Mei and Ludwig were messing up the full members of the court.

Mei jumped onto China's back. She continued to ignore his protests as she launched herself at Berwald and Tino. Berwald moved to intercept her as they crossed weapons; staves to kinmen.

When she was done with the two Nordics, she joined with Ludwig to hunt down Feliciano and Kiku. Feliciano ran in hasty retreat, easily finishing his laps first. Ludwig followed him for a bit before changing his target to Silvia; the personification of Argentina. Mei and Kiku fought for a few moments; until Kiku fell behind.

"Kiku's eliminated!" Mei shouted. Kiku sighed in relief as he fell to a walking pace.

"What the hell?" Lovino questioned, running faster while attempting to avoid a certain Hungarian that was targeting him.

"Running laps is training, but we make it a little more... Fun." Elizabeta paused. "We... battle while we run laps. It makes us better at combat while running." Lovino nodded, content that he had successfully distract the woman in pursuit of him.

Antonio looked up from his tag battle with Vash against Toris and Feliks. He made eye contact with Vash and the Swiss man nodded. Feliks had fallen behind. "Feliks is eliminated!" Vash yelled.

"You can walk now." Antonio told him before running off to check on Lovino.

"I'll take over." He told a grinning Elizabeta as he caught up. She nodded, and ran off to bother the personification of Seychelles. "Lovi!" Antonio smiled before swinging his axe slowly.

"Shit." Lovino cursed under his breath as he pulled out a switchblade he was hiding. Antonio was laughing as he engaged in a mock battle. Lovino continued to run, slightly surprising the Spaniard. Well, he was pleasantly surprised at his Lovi. At least until he tripped over his own feet and did an even more impressive face-plant into the ground.

"Dammit, bastard! This is all your fault!" The Italian screeched as Antonio declared him eliminated.

"Sorry Lovi!" Antonio replied, helping him off the floor before running over to bother Yong Soo.

"How are you doing?" Vash asked Lili. She gave him a smile as she ran ahead of him.

"I'm well. Thank you for asking, Switzy." Vash nodded before running off to the elder court members.

In what seemed like such a short amount of time, the only people to complete all the laps without being eliminated were Alfred, Feliciano, Lili, Tino, and Heracles.

"Good work!" Ludwig panted. All the nations were assembled in a line. It was one thirty, which meant there was time for one more lap. "Everyone who was eliminated must run one more lap without interruptions." All the eliminated nations groaned. The only exceptions were Berwald and Kiku.

"But I'm so old, aru." China complained. He was ignored.

By the time the lap was completed, it was time for lunch. The Italy brothers were set to the task of making the lunch.

"Pasta?" Feliciano asked his fratello.

"Pasta." Lovino confirmed. "With tomato sauce." Feliciano nodded in agreement.

Lunch was ready by two thirty. Yes, they were behind schedule.

"We're behind schedule!" Ludwig yelled as the food was being served. "Everybody has exactly ten minutes to eat! Not a second over that time limit!" The nations began hurriedly eating; they knew the food would be literally ripped from them if they went over the time limit.

At exactly two forty the last of the pasta was ripped from a crying Feliciano.

By two fifty all the nations were back inside the secret training room. "This gets cooler every time!" Alfred told Bella excitedly. She smiled with a feline-like expression as Ludwig shook his head.

"Everybody, take your staves!" Ludwig commanded. "You have permission to use them again." The nations followed the commands of the German. Each picked up their respective staves and transformed them into their weapons of choice.

Lovino was pleased, his weapon quickly became his desired Tommy Gun, not a spoon. Antonio pat his head, and received a head but in return.

Vash was proud of Lili yet again. This time she created a sniper gun that was very similar to his own. Like Antonio, he patted Lili on the head, but she smiled at him.

"Today, we have stations." The nations already part of the court groaned. "Guns will be run by Switzerland." He made his way over to a part of the room with guns and targets. "Axes and swords will be monitored by Spain." Spain grinned as Argentina and Romano shivered. He slowly walked over to his station. "Bows, arrows, and knives is Hungary's station." Taiwan frowned, she wanted the knives. Hungary made her way over to the station, winking at her friend. "China, today you can teach hand to hand combat." China sighed and made his way over to a station with practice dummies.

"Every nation, aside from the station monitors, will spend exactly fifteen minutes at each station. There are no exceptions." Germany stated. He then proceeded to read the groups.

Romano

Romano looked at his group. He was with Taiwan, Greece, and Liechtenstein. His group could be worse. At least he wasn't with that potato.

"You're starting at Spain's station." Germany informed them. Liechtenstein and Taiwan smiled at Germany. Greece yawned, as always.

"Don't tell me what to do." Romano growled. Germany rolled his eyes and chose to ignore his outburst.

"Taiwan is in charge of the group." Said girl grinned, glad to be in charge. Being partnered with Hungary, she usually just followed and looked on with worry. "You may begin now."

The four nations walked over to Spain, where they were greeted with a smile. "Hola! We're working with axes and swords today. You can transform your weapons now!" Spain asked.

Liechtenstein and Romano chose axes, while Taiwan and Greece picked swords. Spain then instructed them to spar with the other person using their weapons. Romano and Liechtenstein were actually almost evenly matched, but Romano had the upper hand. He managed to knock her down once but after that he began to get sloppy and lazy, much to Spain's dismay.

Practice was going well, until Romano felt light-headed. He moved to sit down, and Spain came over.

"What's wrong?" The other people at the station moved over to him.

"Nothing, bastard." He put a hand to his head and sighed. "I just don't feel well."

Greece and Spain shared a look, and Greece moved to sit next to the Italian.

"Does... your head hurt?" He asked, taking a pause. Romano nodded and leaned against the wall. It felt like someone was trying to push Romano out of his own head. "You didn't touch any of your brother's pictures, right?" Greece asked.

Romano hesitated a bit before nodding again. He could hardly move, what had happened to him so quickly? "I feel like something is pushing me out of my head." He spat out quickly before blacking out.

**Eheheh... I just won't say anything... Sorry! My life is busy as hell. I really will finish this, probably another three or four chapters. Thank you guys~**


End file.
